The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: AU This is the tale of Sleeping Beauty Zelda style! Princess Zelda is fated to prick her finger and fall into an unwakeable sleep upon her 18th birthday. Sent to the Kokiri Forest in hiding, she soon meets the boy who will change her life forever...
1. The Beginning: Cursed

_A/N:_

Here is my new fic based on Sleeping Beauty! I'm going to try and mix the "real" version /w the "Disney-fied" one which everyone knows, and of course with a LOZ twist. Hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I don't LOZ. Blahblahblahblahblah…

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_The Beginning: Cursed_

_Once upon a time…_

In the distant land of Hyrule there lived a king and his beloved queen, who were loved and honored by their subjects. Despite their happy marriage and reign they felt a great void within their souls, for they possessed no children for many years. When they were near to surrendering to despair, the queen finally begot a child, whom was named Zelda.

A fortnight after the birth of their daughter a great feast for the infant's christening was prepared. To this feast seven of the stateliest Great Fairies were invited, in which they would be formally announced as the child's godmothers and would bestow their gifts.

The Great Hall was scrubbed until it shone, and the table was set with plates of gold studded with diamonds and rubies. The goblets were made of the finest silver in the realm, which reflected the moonlight shining through the towering windows. The king and queen sat upon a dais at the front of the table, where their precious daughter lay in her bassinet, sleeping soundly.

The Great Fairies sat in their places of honor near the monarchs, chattering gaily and sometimes peeking over their shoulders toward the infant, their curiosity getting the better of them. Other guests included lords and ladies from across Hyrule, some of which were in rather sour moods at the appearance of an heir to the throne. Some had hoped they would be named the heir if the monarchs remained barren; unfortunately their dreams were dashed by the appearance of the infant.

It was soon time for the gifts of the seven fairies to the little princess. Each stood before her bassinet and bestowed what they thought was the greatest gift a princess could posses, then returned to their seats to allow another to present her gift.

"I give her great beauty that will be unmatched throughout this land."

"I give her intelligence and wit that she may rule in the years to come with wisdom."

"Charm and elegance that she may be well loved by her people."

"That she may dance like an angel and be presentable in the court."

"That her voice is that of a nightingale, to sing beautifully in front of her people."

"That she be gifted in the art of music."

When the last fairy was about to bestow her gift, the doors to the Great Hall were opened unexpectedly. The guests looked to see an elderly woman admitted within the chamber, her head and back bowed as if they pained her greatly.

"Old woman, what is your purpose disrupting this great celebration?" the king cried, his eyes a flash with irritation. When the woman did not answer, he added, "Speak, woman!"

His wife laid a gentle, yet restraining hand, on his arm in attempts to calm him. "Be at peace, love," she whispered. "'Tis not but a granny who appears before us. Let us treat her with kindness and respect for her years of wisdom." The queen rose gracefully from her throne and went directly to the woman; when she was before the woman, the granny did not move, but simply stood in her place, as if frozen.

"What brings you to our presence, old one?" the queen asked softly. The guests stirred at this change in events, and began to talk amongst themselves, already formulating tales as to why this woman was there.

The elderly woman lifted her head slowly and peered at the queen with filmy, green eyes. Reaching out a gnarled hand, she took the queen's own hand and replied, "I am Farthnelda, the greatest fairy of Hyrule." Her voice was scratchy and quiet, yet it was able to reach every ear within the room. Her words caused the widening of eyes and a few gasps, for the legendary Farthnelda had been thought to be dead for many years, before the queen or king were even born.

The queen, however, took both of the fairy's hands into her own despite the mutterings that the supposed "fairy" was truly a witch. "You are welcome in this place, Great One," she answered reverently. "We are overjoyed to hear that you are alive and well and that you have graced as with your presence." The queen turned around a moment and said to the servants standing near the table, "Set a place for this woman and fill a goblet full of wine for her. She is to be honored."

She turned once again to Farthnelda as the servants did her bidding with haste. "Please, sit, Great One." Leading the elderly woman to her place, the queen made certain that she was near the dais, in a location of respect. The queen then sat down on her throne once again and smiled at her husband.

"We are indeed honored on this night of blessings!" the king cried, his baritone voice flowing over the guests. "For the fairy Farthnelda has come into our presence and to the princess's christening. This is most certainly a night for celebration!" He held his wine goblet aloft, and the guests did likewise before swallowing a swig of the fine vintage.

Farthnelda, however, did not respond but seemed to be muttering under her breath. She had not even begun eating the delicious foods or even drinking a bit of wine. The queen, concerned, said quietly to the elderly woman, "Are you ill, Great One? Does the food not agree with you?"

Filmy green eyes looked up, the pupils dilated and wide within the irises. Farthnelda pointed a gnarled finger at the monarchs and cried, "You have slighted me, the Great Farthnelda!" she screeched. "You cry of honor yet you give unto me degradation! Hypocrites!"

"What has displeased you so, Great One?" the king inquired hesitantly, fearing the woman's wrath.

"This!" she cried in kind, sweeping an arm across her platter and goblet. "You give these silly twits plates of gold with diamonds and rubies and goblets of silver yet you give me a plate of wood and a goblet of tin! I will not stand for such debasement!" Her eyes were no longer filmy but bright with anger and a touch of madness.

The fairies around her did nothing but stare in horror, for the tales of Farthnelda had been told since they were but little sprites. She was known to possess the magic that could communicate with wild beasts and that could interpret the heavens. Yet some whispered that she practiced the black witchcraft that consisted of curses and evil sorceries. They knew that their own power, even combined, could not touch this witch who called herself a fairy. So they simply stared and did nothing.

A little fairy, who could have been almost considered a sprite, fluttered near her mistress, who had not yet given her gift, in distress, her silver wings winking in the moonlight. She whispered to her mistress, the Great Fairy of Kokiri Forest, "Do something, mistress! Farthnelda will place a curse upon one of us!"

The Great Fairy, otherwise known as Triana, swatted at her charge irritably. "Shush, Navi, your dithering will not aid us. There is nothing any of us can do, anyhow. Be silent and keep your place."

Navi complied but continued to flutter about Triana's head in sheer nervousness.

The queen was stricken with horror at Farthnelda's outburst and cried to the servants, "Why have you given the Great One a plate of wood and a goblet of tin!" One came up to her throne and whispered that there had been but seven, and none were left for Farthnelda.

When nothing was being done, Farthnelda stood creakily from her seat and went before the king and his queen. "You shall be punished for this insult!" She looked down upon the infant Zelda within her bassinet, who had begun to cry softly at the commotion. "I will bestow a gift upon your daughter, Your Majesties," Farthnelda said eagerly, "a gift that will occur eighteen years from now, on which the princess will prick her finger upon a spindle and die!"

The king, queen, and guests cried out as there was a clap of thunder and a gust of wind throughout the room. When it was over, Farthnelda was gone, leaving a crying babe in her wake. The queen picked up her child and wept as her husband attempted to console her.

Triana eventually stood and went to the grieving monarchs, Navi in her wake. "Let me have the child," she said quietly.

"What will you do? Can you destroy the curse?" the queen wept, clutching the infant to her bosom. "Will you help my child?" Her tears began afresh.

The king slowly took the babe from her mother's arms, to the queen's dismay, and gave her to Triana. "Do what you can for our daughter, Triana," he said gravely, his eyes awash with grief. "She is our life."

Triana nodded solemnly and held the baby close. Closing her eyes she said quietly, "I cannot destroy this curse, little one, but I can change its outcome. Although you will be fated to prick your finger upon a spindle you will not die, but fall into a great sleep, in which only your true love can wake you." Triana opened her ruby eyes and gently gave Zelda back to her mother. "There is naught more I can accomplish, Your Majesties."

The couple nodded and set their precious daughter in her bassinet once more. Zelda slept peacefully now, completely unaware of her circumstances.

The feast ended quickly thereafter, and in the morning the king declared the destruction of every spindle and wheel in the land, that they should be burned to ash. And against the pleadings of his wife, he decided to give his infant daughter to Triana, that she would bear her to the Kokiri Forest and keep her safe.

The queen wept silently against her husband as both watched Triana leave with Zelda in her arms. Navi fluttered nearby, as always, quiet at the somber mood. When the fairies reached the forest Triana gave the infant into the care of Saria, the Forest Sage, who happened to caring for another baby, also, a little boy with golden locks and sea blue eyes.

It was then that Zelda's tale began until that fateful day eighteen years later.

* * *

Hmm…how was it? I'm not going to use this "fairy tale" tone throughout the whole story, if you'd like to know. But do you guys like it? I promise there'll be fluff later on, so you must be patient with me! Now you can review! PLEASE? OO 


	2. A New Home

_A/N:_

I apologize for the delay! I actually have been busy this week. (that's a first) Finals and all that school crap. :P Not to mention I've been just flat out procrastinating… Anyway, thanks so much for the review! 21 for just one chapter! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: Does it say ANYWHERE that I have to write this? Whatever. I don't own Zelda. Bleh

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_A New Home_

Jade earrings blinked in the wavering firelight as their petite mistress moved about her home. Jingling against her jaw, she batted them away absentmindedly as she began to boil milk in a tiny pot. Another woman who held a sleeping babe in her arms sat silently nearby, a silver fairy hovering by her head.

"So you've brought a child with you, Triana?" Saria inquired softly, settling the pot above the orange flames flickering inside the fireplace. She moved her emerald gaze to the addressed woman. "Might I ask why?"

Triana shifted the infant in her arms slightly before answering defensively, "It was for her safety. The king and his queen specifically requested me to hide their daughter within the confines of the forest. Do you object?" The fairy woman flicked a piece of scarlet hair away from her narrow jaw, her eyes smoldering in the dim light. The little fairy, Navi, fluttered closer to Saria in apprehension, knowing full well Triana's sharp temper.

"It was not an accusation, merely an inquiry," Saria replied neutrally before settling herself across from Triana, Navi transferring her fairy-self to the tiny woman's shoulder.

Triana sighed deeply in what seemed to be sheer exhaustion. "I apologize," she murmured, although her eyes had not lost their smolder, "It has been quite a day."

"I can imagine. How did you manage traveling the entire distance in such a short time with an infant?"

"I gave her a bit of sleepleaf when Navi and I left early this morning." The fairy woman shifted her gaze from Saria to the babe in her arms. Touching the infant's brow tenderly, Triana said softly, "She's but newly born, poor dear. Taken away from her mother so soon. 'Tis a shame."

"'Tis a shame, indeed." Saria paused a moment before continuing. "What is her name?"

Triana replied, "Zelda. She has the namesake of her great great grandmother, or so I've heard."

"Might I hold her a moment?"

"Of course. But first –." Triana looked over Saria's shoulder and pointed. "You might want to attend to your pot of milk."

Both the tiny woman and Navi glanced behind themselves to see the white liquid about to boil over the rim of the pot. With a curse Saria rose and grabbed a wadded rag and lifted it away from the flames, just in time. Then she set it on the wooden table to cool. "That was close," Navi remarked absentmindedly.

Saria smiled ruefully at the fariy. "And you are as helpful as ever, Navi. What would I do without you?"

"It is not as if I could have lifted it myself. And I would have gotten my wings singed!" Navi retorted. 

With a laugh, Saria went to her Triana and gently lifted the infant from her arms and cradled her against herself. Sitting down, she said softly, almost to herself, "She is a beautiful child. And sweet-tempered. She will be stunning as she grows older."

Triana nodded in acquiescence but did not deem a reply; Navi simply hovered nearby. The two women and fairy waited for a time as the milk cooled in the pot. Eventually testing its temperature, Triana dipped a starched cloth in the milk and aided Saria in feeding the infant. At first she refused the cloth, desiring her mother's breast, but in time grudgingly took it into her mouth and suckled. The two women continued dipping and feeding until the infant was full. Navi buzzed around the pair, wanting to help but not knowing how. Zelda, after feeding, began to cry.

Saria patted the child's back tenderly, attempting to burp her. "She's had such a hard day, poor dear. She must be exhausted."

"We all are," Triana muttered, slightly annoyed. "And if she doesn't desist in her cries she will wake up -."

The fairy woman looked to the nearby hallway and saw a little boy, about three years of age, standing there, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Eventually going to Saria, he noticed the infant and remarked, "What's that? She's loud." Navi fluttered over to him and he giggled as her feathery wings brushed his cheek.

"That is Zelda. She is going to be living with you and Saria for a while," Triana replied. "You must be nice to her, Link."

The little boy frowned and eyed the infant Zelda once again. "Why's she crying, Auntie Saria?"

"She's tired, love. She came a long way today."

"Where?"

"Far away."

"How far?"

"Very far."

Link gave up his questioning and stared at the infant who now had stopped crying. He wrinkled his nose and eventually said, "It's ugly. Why'd you get it?" 

Triana suddenly picked up the toddler and slung him over her shoulder with a rueful sigh. "Enough questions, little one. You need to go back to bed. You can see Zelda in the morning."

"Auntie Tri! I no sleepy anymore! Let me go!"

Unfortunately, Link was forced back into bed, where he fell asleep instantly, proving to his fairy aunt that he was, indeed, quite sleepy. She left him with a kiss on the temple and made her good-byes with Saria. "I will be seeing you in the morning, Saria."

Saria smiled and pointed to the hearth. "I have some medicines and the alike for you there."

"Thank you." Triana opened the door, parcel in hand and fairy on her shoulder, letting the moonlight come into the darkened room. "Good bye for now. Take care of Zelda for me tonight."

"Good bye, Triana. May the Goddesses bless you this night."

"Good bye, Saria!" Navi chirped in kind.

Saria responded by making the Triforce sign on her chest before Triana closed the door softly behind her with Navi in her wake.

The little woman eventually rose with the infant in her arms and took her to her own room, where a cradle happened to be situated. Thankfully, Link had outgrown it a little while ago, and Zelda was able to use it. Saria set the slumbering child gently within the cradle and covered her with a blanket. Stroking her cheek, she eventually went to bed, her mind full of visions of the future.

* * *

Short, I know. But I just can't seem to write anymore at the moment… But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! 

To the reviewers from Chapter One: (I love you guys. hugs)

**Azure Raelin**: Wow, thanks so much! I'm really excited about this one, and I have some great fluff planned too. YEY!

**LaAriella**: Actually, I was at first going to do a Cinderella version, but Sleeping Beauty just works better. I love fairy tales for some reason, and I just had to do one. Thank you for the review!

**PIRO the unforgiven one**: Yey, I love faithful reviewers! Lol I'm so glad you came back. I was worried for a little that no one would review since this is a bit AU-ish. Anyway, thanks again for all of the reviews!

**anyone**: Well, actually, it's Sleeping Beauty, not Cinderella, but oh well! Lol Thanks for the compliments, too. Only you guys would call someone like me awesome. Haha

**sawyerzelda**: The movie used to be my fave too! It's one of my fave fairy tales alongside Cinderella and The Twelve Dancing Princesses (have you ever read that one? I love it for some reason). Thank you for all of the reviews!

**Perfect Soldier 01**: I hope it turns out well. But I do have some fluffy wuffy stuffy in the future, as always. Lol

**aslan-chic**: I only wanted to do that tone for the beginning b/c if I did it all the way through the fic would be way boring. OO Lol And also, what does Pax mean? Just wondering….

**Midnight Starfire**: Actually, I was making fun of myself b/c I have a terrible time coming up with plots, and so I have been forced to reuse one instead. I actually started writing fanfics b/c it takes forever for me to come up with ideas, and I was annoyed that I wasn't writing at all during that forever long waiting period. Anyway… thanks again for all of your reviews!

**Hikari no Purinsesu**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Lost Reyn**: I can't believe I have anyone who would consider themselves a fan of my work! I think it's kinda funny. Thanks so much for the compliments. I love it when people consider me to be a least somewhat talented. It really means a lot.

**Nagem**: You never sign in, do you? Lol Not that it matters. This fic is kinda AU but not really. I think that AU really applies if it's like "Link and Zelda go to high school" kind of fic. Oh well. Thanks for the review!

**Jewel**: Yup, I'm definitely back. Writing keeps me entertained. Lol I'm glad you liked The Carnival so much too. It was fun to write.

**zeldaqueen**: I love fairy tales too, especially Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and The Twelve Dancing Princesses. Thank you so much for the review!

**Story Weaver1**: I thought about using Gannie for this, but I couldn't really see him cursing someone and then running off. He would have just killed them all. OO And he's not very fairy tale like… Anyway, there will be fluff, I promise. But like I said, you'll have to patient! Hopefully it'll be worth the wait…

**ayachan21**: I swear in the real story that the villain does get mad b/c of the plate thing. But I'll be adding some more details as to why she got all mad, not just b/c of that. Lol

**Greki**: Thanks!

**magnum326**: Thank you! I'm actually quite pleased /w how the beginning turned out. I'll try and review your fic, but I'm not exactly proficient in the area of Sonic the Hedgehog. OO Lol Thanks again!

**Berlin'sBrownEyes**: I doubt anyone's mother would take the time to read this, except maybe mine. OO I think I'm just going to do the fairy tale tone in the very beginning and the very end – kind of like a prologue and an epilogue. But not. XD I'm glad you came back to FF.net again!

**Split Infinitive**: Do you think I should rewrite my summary? OO Lol, I guess you shouldn't judge a story by its summary. (haha I'm so not funny…) But I'm glad you liked it! Unfortunately, though, I was not planning on having the fairy tale "tone" the entire time b/c it just wouldn't work… I hope that you'll keep reading, though!

**nightwanderer**: Yeah, Zelda will definitely have a big part in this! And I have some major fluff planned. Hehehe

**Glorfindel Silverleaf**: Thanks for the review! I'll definitely be continuing this. I'm just as excited as everyone else!

Note: I changed the age when Zelda will prick her finger from 16 to 18, just b/c I think it'll work better that way. I changed it in the first chapter and the summary. Just to let you know!


	3. Squabbling and Sad Realizations

_A/N:_

Aargh. Another delay. Sorry bout that. I blame it on graduation. No, I did not graduate but my sister did. Now that that is done and over with, and can finally present to you guys the next chapter! Wahoo. XD

Disclaimer: This is so dumb. I've done this at least 20 bizzilion times. Geez. I don't own Zelda. :P

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_Squabbling and Sad Realizations _

Saria pointed to the violet flowered plant before her. "What is it?"

Crinkling her brow for a moment, Zelda eventually replied steadily, "Foxglove."

Saria nodded. "What parts are used?"

"The leaves."

"And…?"

Zelda eyed her teacher for a moment, her blonde eyebrows furrowed in thought. "And…they have to be at least two years of age for them to work," she replied hesitantly. When Saria nodded once again in approval, Zelda smiled.

"And what can it be used for?"

"Heart pains and irregular pulses."

Patting her student's hand, Saria said with a smile, "Well done, Zelda." She then pointed to the next plant. "And how about this one?"

Zelda sighed in annoyance but complied. While twisting a strand of her golden hair around her finger, she identified plants and their uses. Rosemary tea for colds, sage lotion for ulcers and abrasions, peppermint oil for stomach pains…the list continued on for what seemed like an eternity.

As Zelda was about to identify another plant, she felt something graze her left shoulder. Looking behind herself suspiciously, she found but a rock close by and not the culprit behind the throwing. She attempted to ignore the circumstance but soon found herself stuck by another rock, harder this time. "Ow!" Zelda cried while rubbing her arm, "Someone is throwing rocks at me, Auntie Saria!"

Saria frowned and rose from her seat. Glancing about the vicinity, she saw none but fellow Kokiri about, and they certainly would not have committed something so childish. Taking her seat once again, she replied, "I'm quite certain that 'twas nothing but an insect, my dear. Now, let us continue on with your studies."

Zelda nodded but was still suspicious. She had a distinct feeling someone was to blame for the rock throwing, someone in particular, actually… As she began to identify the yellow plant before her, a third rock struck the back of her neck. With a screech she rose to her feet and screamed, "LINK! STOP THROWING ROCKS AT ME!"

When the said young boy did not appear, Zelda stomped away from her teacher and into the nearby shrubs and bushes. "LIIIIIIIINK!" she continued screaming, literally tearing the vegetation to shreds. "It was you! I know it was!" Her litany was cut off when she snagged her palm on a sharp thorn; tears formed in her eyes and she eventually began to cry. "I hate you, Link! You're so mean to me! I hate you!"

As Zelda sat in the bushes and cried, Saria rose and inspected the bushes where laughter happened to emanating from. Finding a blonde boy snickering between the branches, Saria scolded, "Link! How many times have I told you specifically to not torment Zelda?"

Link blinked his big blue eyes, his hair full of leaves, before answering, "I don't know, Auntie Saria. Maybe you should tell Zelda to not be such a big baby about everything."

Zelda uncovered her flushed, tear-streaked face to yell, "I am not a big baby!" she cried, going over to Link and beginning to hit him furiously, "You're such a liar!"

When Link began to laugh at Zelda's attempt to hurt him, her fury grew. She began to strike at him harder before finally smacking him hard upside the head. "Zelda!" he yelled, "Stop it! Stop hitting me!" Zelda did not stop, however. Link eventually scrambled from his bush and ran from the seven year old girl, she close behind and still full of rage.

Saria watched with a tired sigh as the two children ran around the circumference of the Kokiri Forest. Although she had attempted to separate the two, her size was a severe disadvantage and she had found herself incapable of accomplishing anything of real value. When she felt a hand upon her shoulder, she glanced up to see Triana beside her, smiling ruefully.

"They really are a pair of evil brats, aren't they?" the tall fairy woman commented, her scarlet hair in a neat braid and her ruby eyes sparkling. Above her floated Navi, as always. "Are you going to go after them?"

Saria scrubbed her face tiredly. "No," she replied, "I would not be able to catch them, anyhow. They will be tired soon and then I will discipline them."

Triana glanced at the pair, one boy running for his life, and the girl chasing him, obviously in anger. "Whatever happened to the wise girl she was supposed to become? What happened to the charm and elegance?" Triana laughed lightly as Zelda caught Link and pummeled him to the ground. "Whatever happened to the lovely princess, Saria?"

Saria glanced at her female friend and then looked to the children once more. "She is but seven years old, Triana," she replied, "She is not yet fully grown. Give her time." Saria grimaced as Link received a hard blow to the shoulder. "She will mature one of these days. For now, I believe it is time to intervene."

The two women went to the two children, both of whom were crying now, and dusted them off and took them to Saria's house. Link walked next to Triana, sullen and attempting to hide his tears. Zelda, on the other hand, clutched her Auntie Saria and sobbed, blubbering about how she hated Link and how mean he was to her… Navi floated about both pairs, chattering away about something unimportant, at least in retrospect. When the four and the sprite reached the house, Saria and Triana settled the two children on opposite sides of the household table and began to attend to their fairly minor cuts and bruises. Link glared at Zelda while she stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

Saria cleaned Zelda's thorn wound (which was fairly small) and bandaged it gently. Triana did the same for Link despite him being difficult when it came to cooperation. With a gusty sigh, Triana gave up on her charge and snapped, "If you're going to be so difficult, then I'm not going to help you." She began picking out larger leaves from the little boy's hair gently, although her face was flushed with annoyance. "I'll prepare a bath for the both of you and then you and Zelda will be punished. Yes?"

Link began to grumble something under his breath, but not before Triana pulled him by his pointed ear toward his room. Finally discontinuing his rebelliousness, Link trudged along with Triana for his bath.

Zelda had quieted by now and took a bath soon after. The two children eventually discovered that they were not able to play outside for the rest of the week. They were to stay inside and help Auntie Saria with the chores and to study their lessons in complete obedience. Anyone who did not abide by these limitations would be punished severely.

"Do you understand?" Saria asked sternly, Triana beside her.

"Yes…" Link and Zelda replied simultaneously, their eyes glued to the floor. "We understand, Auntie Saria."

"Good. Now go to your rooms. I don't want to hear a peep from you or there'll be trouble!" Triana added. The pair quickly ran off to their opposite rooms and shut their doors rather loudly. Silence abounded within the house thereafter.

Saria collapsed upon a nearby chair. "Thank you for your help, Triana," she said softly. "Sometimes they can be a handful."

Triana in turn situated herself opposite the tiny healer woman. Navi settled herself upon the great fairy's shoulder. "Sometimes?" she asked with a laugh, "They're a handful everyday, if you'd like my opinion."

"Do you think they'll get married someday?" Navi inquired, bouncing slightly on Triana's shoulder.

Triana scowled at her charge. "Why in Din's name would you ask something like that?"

"Well, Tael said that Tatl said that this book she read one time said that people always hurt the ones they love. And then when they grow up they get married." Navi pondered her words a moment. "Or something like that."

"You really are something, you know that?" the great fairy commented with a sigh. "Might I ask what this has to do with Link and Zelda?"

The glowing sprite chirped happily, "They obviously dislike each other because in reality they love each other." When Triana raised a skeptical eyebrow, Navi added, "At least, that's what Tael said that Tatl said that a book she read one time said. I'm telling the truth, really!"

"I am certain you are, Navi," Saria replied cheerfully, smiling at the sprite. "It is simply that Zelda and Link are very young. What you speak of seems highly unlikely."

"They are only seven and ten years of age, Navi," Triana added. "Quite young to experience feelings of love. At least, romantic love that could lead to marriage."

"But what if they did get married?" Navi asked expectedly. "It could happen!"

Saria sighed sadly. "They would be unable to, Navi, because of Zelda's future duties. You know that."

Triana looked to her friend, her mind switching to another topic. "Do you believe they will ask for her back, Saria?"

"Yes, I do. Before long, they will ask for her back, and we will never see her again."

"But what of the curse?" Triana inquired. "What of Farthnelda? She is not going to abandon what she began."

Saria's emerald eyes glittered strangely in the little light that was shining through the translucent windows. Her jade earrings, the jewelry the signified her as a healer, were barely visible. "We will take things as they come, Triana. But mark my words, there is more to this meets the eye. Farthnelda desires more than murdering an innocent girl."

Triana's eyes widened. "What? What more is there than destroying the royal family's only heir?"

"I do not know," Saria replied softly. She turned to the light behind her. "We will discover her motives soon. Too soon for comfort, I'm afraid."

"What will happen to Zelda?" Navi then asked.

"She will become queen," Triana replied slowly, "or she will die. Unfortunately, she will not be with us either way."

Saria turned back around and stared at her hands a moment. "I hope to the Goddesses above that she will find happiness in the future," she whispered, almost to herself. "And that Farthnelda will fail in this. Dear Goddesses, I pray, let it be so."

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Another chapter! I'm kinda writing this by the seat of my pants, especially plot wise… But oh well! Now you guys can review!! REVIEW! REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W! YEY! XD 

To the reviewers from chapter 2:

**babowonsuni**: Yeah, I'll definitely be fast forwarding in time, because who wants to wait forever for some fluff? XD

**Azure Raelin**: Wow, thank you so much! Compliments like yours never fail to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And the fact that you want me to publish the next chapter quickly gives me an incentive to write! =D

**Story Weaver1**: Link's a brat. Lol And, yes, there will be some major fluff. Maybe even some that will make people all teary eyed… OO

**Perfect Soldier 01**: Thanks! I'm glad you think Link is boyish, b/c it'd be kinda bad if he acted like a girl……. Oo

**Blue Fire Blaire**: I'm glad you're back! I was wondering where you went off to. Lol Thank you for the review!

**Jewel of the Wolves**: I know, I have a hard time reading something if there isn't any fluff at all. Ah, the curse of being female. XD I think this fic'll be longer than The Carnival, but that also depends on inspiration too. I'm sure it won't be more than 15 chapters, though. We'll just have to wait and see. =D

**Lost Soul 01**: I'm glad you're back! You always have the nicest reviews. :) More than one person has said I have good dialogue – maybe it's true! XD Thanks again!

**SmileBeHappy**: That wasn't a very long hiatus, was it? Lol I can't wait for the third Fruits Basket! It's my most favorite manga of all time. I need the anime! ARGH! XD

**PIRO the unforgiven one**: I'm usually not big on AU fics, but I think this one will work. Hopefully… XD

**ZeldaChik63**: To quote every adult on the planet: "Practice makes perfect." I recently read fics of mine from 2 years ago and they're pathetic! Anyway, my point is that I'm sure you could write just as well as anyone else if you really wanted to! How cheesy, yet it's true. Believe me. XD

**CrazyGurlMadness**: Thanks so much! I'm a big Zelinker, have you noticed? :D:D:D:D And I always try to update once a week, and with it being summer now, I'll have all the time in world! YEY!

**Link,SSB, and Yu-Gi-Oh-Fan**: Thanks I will! XD

**magnum326**: I'll definitely keep updating so I can get even more reviews! Lol They're so enjoyable. :)

**sawyerzelda**: Thanks for the review, as always! I'm looking forward to see where I go with this fic too. XD

**Midnight Starfire**: Awwwwwwww, thanks. You're so nice to keep reviewing all of these silly fics of mine, MS! :) But you gotta update F&I soon! I'm dying of impatience! OO

**SoulessCalibur**: Yeah, well, Link is only three. Toddlers are notorious for being brats, right? I'm glad you like it, though! Keep reviewing! =D

**aslan-chic**: Yeah, I always thought Link would have been a bit older than Zelda. But that's just me. Thank you for always reviewing! :D

**jade04**: Saria is like Link's adoptive mother. So to speak. XD

**LostReyn**: It would be kinda bad if I wrote fics that confused people! I hate that. XD And thank you for the compliments. I feel special. :D And the map I'm referring is the OOT one, b/c truth be told I've never played LTTP. I know, it's a crime! OO

**Hikari no Purinsesu**: Sorry about your comp. I hate when that happens. I don't know if I could live without my comp or the internet! (how sad) XD


	4. Farewells

_A/N:_

Hola, tis I, once again. Since the coming of summer my updates have been rather slow, but I'm doing my best. After watching _Sleeping Beauty_ last night I was inspired to continue this fic. Writer's block is so frustrating. :P Hope you enjoy it, as always. Reviews are also appreciated. (nudge nudge wink wink)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I'm SO sick of writing this. It's so redundant. :P:P:P

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_Farewells _

Within the confines of the Lost Woods, Triana the Great Fairy studied dusty manuscripts and grimoires while simultaneously tutoring three rambunctious sprites in the art of fairy-craft, in hopes that one day they, too, might become fellow Great Fairies of Hyrule. For now, though, Triana simply attempted to keep the sprites from causing havoc in general.

The Great Fairy sighed loudly as Tael continued to chase his sister Tatl about the vicinity. Navi fluttered nearby, giggling in Triana's pointed ear as she watched the pair's antics. Link was also sitting across the room, his nose in a massive tome, displaying that he cared little for what was occurring at the moment.

Finally frustrated by her students lack of interest, Triana scolded the sprites, her voice dripping with annoyance. "Tael! Tatl! Desist this instant!" The two sprites stopped in midair and hovered, silently, at Triana's command. The Great Fairy approached her students and placing her hands on her hips, she added, "Your lack of interest in your studies and in preserving my time is wholly vexing to me. I tire of it." Frowning, Triana fell silent, waiting for her students' replies.

Tatl spoke first. "Oh, Miss Triana, it wasn't my fault! Tael threatened to put itchy-leaf powder down my dress! And he would have, too, if I hadn't flown away! Please, don't punish me -."

"You're such a liar, Tatl!" Tael yelled at his sister. "I did not say anything of the sort! You just wouldn't give me back my quill that I was using to finish Miss Triana's assignment!"

Triana held up a hand for peace. "Calm down, calm down. There is no use for bickering. No harm has been done." Eyeing the sprites narrowly, she added, "Go back and finish up your assignments. I will deal with this later."

"Yes, Miss Triana."

Turning away from Tael and Tatl, who happened to be whispering fiercely to each other, Triana noticed Zelda in the hallway, waiting patiently. With an exasperated smile, she said, "Come in, Zelda. What brings you here, today? I thought you would be studying with Saria on this fine day."

The young girl walked inside with a smile and lifted up a ball of fur toward Triana. "Look!" she cried happily, "It's a kitten! Saria said I could keep her."

And, indeed, the once simple ball of fur mewed rather piteously at her mistress's ministrations. Triana stroked the tabby's soft, orange coat and replied, "A kitten? Where did you get her? She's very pretty."

Zelda set the kitten down upon the ground and watched as she tentatively explored her surroundings. "Mellie's cat just had a litter of twelve a month ago, and she wanted to give away as many as she could." Zelda petted the kitten, who now had her claws latched to the hem of her dress. Link, finally noticing the arrival of the little animal, put down his book and joined Triana and Zelda across the room.

Now petting the feline also, Link asked, "Saria is actually going to allow you to keep it?"

"It's not an 'it', Link; she's a girl, and her name is Fluffy," Zelda replied sternly.

Link frowned, his tan brow creased and his blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Fluffy? Zelda, that's a horrid name. Why would you name it that?"

The little girl swooped the kitten up into her arms and squeezed her against her body. Disregarding the kitten's mewing, Zelda cried, "She's not an 'IT', she's a 'SHE', Link! And Fluffy is a good name!"

Scowling, Link snapped, "Fine, be difficult. I was only trying to help." With a huff, he left both Triana and Zelda, not to mention the kitten, to their own devices. His figure quickly disappeared down the hallway before anyone spoke.

"Well, I like the name, Zelda," Triana said quietly, sitting next to the young girl and untangling the kitten from the girl's arms. Petting the orange tabby, causing her to purr, she continued. "Don't mind Link, either. He's in a strange mood today."

Zelda frowned. "He didn't have to be so rude."

"No, he didn't." Triana sighed as the kitten, a.k.a. Fluffy, rolled around and reached for her fingers with her tiny claws. "Boys will be boys, I suppose. He is thirteen years of age. Remember that, too, Zelda."

"Well, I'm ten, and I have better sense than to act like him!"

Triana laughed softly. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Switching her gaze from Fluffy to Zelda, she added, "He does love you, no matter how he acts. And I know that you love him, too."

Zelda only scowled.

---- 

When the sun began to set, coloring the sky a magnificent crimson and saffron, Triana took Zelda back to the Kokiri Forest, kitten in hand. The poor animal was exhausted and slept unmoving in Zelda's arms. When they reached Saria's house, Triana took her leave.

"I will see you tomorrow, my dear," she said while kissing Zelda's cheek.

"Goodnight, Auntie Tri." With that, the little girl turned and bounded into the house, jostling the little kitten into mewling once again. Once inside, Zelda set Fluffy gently onto her bed and then waited in the kitchen as Saria finished cooking supper.

Link sat across from her and was unusually silent. Typically having a story to tell or a prank to pull on Zelda, the boy was strangely distant and quiet. His brow was furrowed in thought as he tapped his fingers against his thigh, as if agitated.

Zelda poked him lightly. "What's wrong with you, Link? You're as boring as a tree stump tonight."

Link eyed her but didn't deem a reply. Shrugging, Zelda did not attempt to ask him again, although she was silently worried about him. The air in the cottage seemed stifling after a time, and the young girl felt a drop of sweat running down her back slowly. No one was speaking, not even Saria, who was always cheery despite being soft-spoken.

Finally enduring enough, Zelda cried, "What is wrong? Everyone is so very stone-like! What is going on?" She narrowed her blue eyes suspiciously.

Saria clanged the ladle against the pot accidentally; the sound seemed unusually loud and obtrusive. Setting the utensil down slowly, Saria said softly, "Link, you must tell her."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Tell me what?" she demanded, "What is going on!" She swiveled her gaze to Link and scowled. "Tell me, Link! What's happening?"

The young man closed his eyes, and then opened them, not once looking directly at Zelda. "I'm leaving," he whispered.

"Leaving? What do you mean? Leaving the forest? I don't understand! I -."

His blue eyes focused finally on Zelda; her mouth clamped shut at the emotions swirling within them. "I'm leaving the forest at dawn, Zelda. I'm going to the city with Triana to learn swordsmanship. I won't be coming back."

Her head swirled; her body felt numb with shock. Clenching her fists at a sudden surge of anger, she cried, "Why? Why do you want to go there, Link!" Desperate, now: "You can't leave me!" Tears spilled down her face, wetting her dress.

"Zelda, my dear, this is a wonderful opportunity for Link. Be happy for him -."

"No! No! Please don't leave, Link!" Sobbing uncontrollably now, she looked up at Link through a haze of tears.

And all she could see was his blank, azure eyes.

She fled the room. Falling upon her bed, she wept into her arms, not even noticing Fluffy's attempts to comfort her mistress by purring and kneading her back with her claws. Zelda disregarded Saria when she tried to console her. She refused to eat any supper. As the moon rose into the sky, Zelda continued to see Link's uncaring eyes and felt her heart would break.

----

The sun had barely risen in the cerulean sky when Triana (although she was returning) and Link began saying their goodbyes to the forest folk. As the Kokiri thumped and hugged the young man, encouraging him in his decision, Zelda stood away, her face a mask of hurt.

Eventually after doing his rounds of goodbyes and hugging Saria closely, Link approached Zelda cautiously, his face also masked. "Farewell, Zelda," he said quietly, holding out his hand.

The young girl eyed the hand with a scowl and eventually swatted it away. "Good riddens," she whispered fiercely. "I'm glad you're not coming back."

Link nodded, his face tight with hurt. Turning around, he went to Triana, and they mounted separate ponies. The Kokiri cried their farewells and waved goodbye to the two figures. Zelda simply crossed her arms and did nothing. Saria did not attempt to change her attitude.

As she stared at the ground instead, Zelda felt the tears returning to her eyes. She could not truly believe that he would leave. Although Link had always teased and bullied her, he would forever have a special place in her heart as her closest friend and even, she admitted silently, her hero. As hot tears spilled from her eyes, she noticed Fluffy at her feet, mewing quietly.

Sudden realization at her behavior came to her as she watched the kitten bat at her shoe strings. Scooping up the feline, Zelda sprinted after the retreating figures, who were so close to leaving the forest forever. Her breath came in quick gasps and sweat dotted her brow. Fluffy tried to scramble away but was kept in a tight grip. Her arms and legs pumping, Zelda ran as she had never run before.

Reaching the bridge to the field of Hyrule, Zelda had finally caught up with Link and Triana. They turned in their saddles as they heard the bridge wobble behind them.

"Link," Zelda gasped, "please…please…wait…"

Link was instantly off his pony and in front of Zelda, perplexed at her behavior. "What is it, Zelda?" he asked gently.

Looking up into his eyes, she held up Fluffy with trembling arms. The kitten mewled in protestation. "What," she breathed, "should I name her?"

Link frowned for an instant before smiling sadly. "Name her whatever you think is best, Zelda."

"No! Link, tell me! _What should be her name_?"

Stroking the kitten lightly, he was silent for a few moments while Zelda continued to catch her breath. His voice was soft as he answered. "Linna."

"What?"

"Linna." He colored slightly. "It means 'hope' in Ancient Kokiri."

Zelda blinked and then looked to the kitten in her hands. "I like that," she whispered.

Silence abounded for a few moments as the pair struggled for words. Finally, Link spoke. "I'll miss you, Zelda. Please, believe me."

"Will you truly not be coming back?" Her eyes were pleading as she clutched the newly named Linna to her chest.

Link's eyes softened. "Someday, I will return. I promise."

"But I will miss you so, Link. I do not want to see you leave."

A whisper: "Farewell, Zelda." He then leaned toward the young girl and gave her a tentative kiss on her flushed cheek. Her flush deepened.

Rubbing the spot on her cheek in disbelief, she replied quietly, "Goodbye, Link. Please come home soon."

As Zelda watched Link turn and mount his pony once again, she felt the tears flow down her cheeks. But she would not leave until his figure had disappeared. By the time he was but a distant shadow, Zelda wept brokenly as she walked slowly back to her home.

Somehow, deep inside, she knew it would never be the same.

* * *

Wowzeroonie, how was that? I also must say that I have a certain penchant for felines, and I couldn't help myself in this chapter. (heh) So please don't throw things at me if you don't like cats. Which I found very sad, if that is the case for you. Ah, well… 

To the Reviewers who deserve baskets of kudos covered in rainbow sprinkles XD:

**Azure Raelin**: I don't know if I've ever been threatened to write another chapter else harm will come to me. OO Lol I'll take it as a compliment. XD Good thing you don't know where I live…

**LostReyn**: Yes, maybe Navi did a bit of foreshadowing? (huhhuh) I couldn't very well have two little kids in a fic and not have them beating each other up. XD Thank you for the compliments, as always!

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel**: Thanks so much! I've always loved Sleeping Beauty, especially when I was little. I couldn't resist using it with LOZ. XD

**magnum326**: I guess it is kinda like The Carnival. Oops. OO Lol XD

**ZeldaChik63**: I'm so glad it's summer, too! I was about to keel over from all of the finals I had to take. :P I couldn't help but having some fighting in the chapter. Although I don't have a brother, it does remind me of my sister and me. We used to fight all of the time…heck, we still do. XD

**Story Weaver1**: I guess it was pretty cute. In a bratty kind of way. ;)

**Lost Soul 01**: I definitely have a love for love-hate relationships, have you noticed? Lol And I hope this fic won't completely mirror the Disney version b/c that would be boring (and so uncreative of me). I don't know if I do everything perfectly (so much to improve upon…), but thank you for the compliment! I love your reviews, Lost Soul 01. You're so nice. : )

**nightwanderer**: I had to have Zelda beat up Link. Girls over boys! (lol) Thank you for reviewing, as always! :)

**PIRO the unforgiven one**: Navi is extremely irritating. So I thought I should have her just as annoying in this fic! XD Couldn't help myself.

**Jewel of the Wolves**: The chapter reminded a lot of me and my sister. Lol We fought all of the time but not as physically since we're both girls. XD Not to say there wasn't any hitting involved! Lol Thanks for the review! =D

**anyone**: Thanks so much! =)

**ayachan21**: Navi was just being stupid, as always. Lol Thanks for the review!

**lucibell**: I'm looking forward to the fluff, too. XD I really need help…Lol

**Perfect Soldier 01**: Thanks so much! I really didn't want to spend too much time when they were little b/c that would get boring… XD Thank you for the compliments, too. I feel so special now. :D

**Hikari no Purinsesu**: I'm glad that despite not having a comp that you're still reviewing! XD Thank you for your support, as always! :)

**aslan-chic**: Truth be told, I don't really have very much experience with kids. I think it all comes from my own memories of being little. My sister and I fought all of the time… Lol XD

**Midnight Starfire**: It sucks that you're life is hectic what with it being summer now. :( But I'm glad you managed to still review. XD Lol Truthfully, I have no idea where I'm going with this fic. OO Oh well, hopefully an idea will come to me soon. Thank you again for your support! :D

**jade04**: Thanks! Hopefully each chapter will keep getting better. :)

----

**Fun Fact**: Here's something random for you guys: you know what manga is, right? Well, did you know manga also means shirt sleeve in Spanish? Told ya it was random. XD

**Dumb Question of the Day**: Does everyone think that Farthnelda is a hilarious name? My best friend burst out laughing when she read it. Lol

**Now for a really, REALLY dumb question**: What does BTW mean? It can't mean between! ARGH I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! Please help out an idiot, will you? Oo


	5. Interlude: The Witch

_A/N:_

Another day, another chapter. And I definitely owe you guys a huge thanks for all of the reviews! I think I got exactly thirty. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! THANK YOU!!!! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. :P

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_Interlude: The Witch_

With a talon-like finger, she beckoned her companion into her presence, its body sleek with pitch colored feathers. It cawed softly as it landed gently onto her outstretched fingers and gripped the digits with its curled claws. Stroking the guay, the woman pursed her lips in thought. Her guay nudged her with its pointed beak when she became so absorbed as to not continue her administrations upon his back.

"Patience, my feathered companion," she cooed as she ran a nail lightly up its spine. "All in due time, all in due time."

The light of the full moon shone through the windows of the castle discretely, as if fearing it would disrupt its occupants with its presence. It illuminated the woman and her animal companion ever so slightly and displayed what she truly was: a witch.

Her appearance fluctuated with her moods and desires; she had worn the semblance of many a person: golden haired maidens, old women with crinkled skin, middle aged women of indomitable features – none were beyond her power. Her true form was unknown to those around her. The ones possessing the idiocy as to speculate on the subject quickly found themselves speculating no more.

She had once been known as Farthnelda, the most powerful fairy in the lush land of Hyrule, but that name was hardly spoken as of now. It had been forgotten by her servants, destroyed by the sands of time. Most referred to her as the Witch. Grimacing at the thought of her given name, the Witch unconsciously scratched the delicate skin of her guay. With a perturbed caw, it flew away from her hand after punishing its mistress with a hard peck on the thumb.

The Witch scowled ferociously, her patience running its course. Removing herself from her chambers, she began to walk the length of her cold, stone hallways, which were as inhospitable as ever. No plush carpets lined the length of the floors, nor did lovely flowers decorate finely made tables. No portraits or tapestries hung on the walls. The castle was visibly bare of any accoutrement.

Despite the tranquility of the castle at the moment, the Witch's mind was abrasive and vociferous. Thoughts clamored for her attention, like dogs scrambling for their master's approval and subsequent pat on the head. She gripped her staff as a result until her already pale knuckles turned white with tension; the orb atop the staff swirled with the colors of midnight and darkness and evil.

The Witch followed a path that would lead her to her own receiving chambers. Once there, she placed herself on the throne which sat on a raised dais overlooking her servants. With a deafening crack of her staff hitting the stone floor, the Witch called for silence without speaking a word. Everyone became still as stone, fearing the Witch's great and fiery wrath.

"Be swift and do not squander my time. I will not hesitate to punish those who do so," the Witch snapped fiercely, her ebony eyes narrowing. Her orb continued to swirl with blackness, yet now it held a tint of crimson: the color of spilled blood.

A moblin hesitantly came before his mistress, his snout pointing towards the floor in obeisance. Lifting his head toward the Witch, he spoke, his voice a rumble, like rocks tumbling down a mountain. "There be no sign of the princess, My Lady Witch. We be looking so long, but we not be finding her –."

The crack of her staff resounded about the walls once again. "Silence!" the Witch snarled, her anger erupting. "It has been over ten years that you have been searching for her, yet still you find no trace?" The Witch spat. "She could not have disappeared into thin air!"

The moblin fumbled for an appropriate reply. "Oh, we've looked in all the villages and country-sides, towns and cities. And at every house we checked every cradle."

"Cradle?" the Witch asked softly. The moblin nodded in agreement, snorting in pride at his obvious brilliance. "Cradle?" she asked again, this time louder. She chuckled. "All this time," she mused, "you've been looking for a baby. Haven't you?"

Everyone in the vicinity nodded, glad to witness their mistress's change in humor.

The Witch laughed, louder and with a note of hysteria. She bent over upon her staff as she cackled; the orb was now a bright yellow. As she collected herself, the Witch stood upright once again and aimed her staff at her servants. "You FOOLS!" she screeched as strands of power erupted from the now black orb and struck down the moblins and other such creatures. The smell of burning flesh and hair filled the room. "ALL THIS TIME! YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR A BABY! IMBECILES! IDIOTS! YOU ARE ONLY THORNS IN MY SIDE! BEGONE FROM MY PRESENCE!"

The few that were actually still alive scrambled to their feet and ran from the Witch, their faces and eyes filled with terror. When all was quiet and only silent carcasses lay before her, the Witch slumped onto her throne, her guay coming to her side once again. It cawed softly to her in the bird's form of comfort.

"Oh, my faithful companion, they are fools. The whole lot of them," she murmured as she stroked the guay. "Looking for an infant for ten years. And I am no closer to finding the girl then I was then." The Witch's eyes narrowed in fury. "While they were looking in cradles, the princess could have received her power already!" she snarled. "My plans will have been ruined."

She stroked the bird's wings. "And we mustn't let that happen, can we?" she whispered. "My friend, I bid you to find this girl for me. I should have given you the task long ago. Look for a girl of great beauty, with hair that is golden and lips that would shame the red, red rose."

The guay pecked her thumb lightly in acknowledgement.

"Go," she commanded and threw the bird into the air. As it flew away, the Witch watched the orb atop her staff cool to its usual dark shades. Taking it up, she stood and watched her guay fly away into the moonlight. She stroked the orb and smiled.

The Witch would have the Triforce, no matter the cost.

* * *

Ok, I know many of you would like to come to my house and throw your computer chairs at me for the lack of fluff. And I'm sorry for the shortness. (ducks) But I promise that the next chapter is when the fluff will begin! I SWEAR!!! So don't hurt me!!! OO 

Thank you for all of the reviews on Chapter 4, not to mention everyone letting me know what BTW means. (feels dumb)

**babowonsuni**: Well, I think I know who (or what) is going to guard the princess in the climatic ending! Or something like that. XD

**Cmdr. Defiance Nighthawk**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :D

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel**: I love cats too (as you can tell). And I'm glad you're on the edge of your seat b/c that means you'll be coming back to read the next chapters! =D

**Perfect Soldier 01**: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!! Hope you had a great one! And I also hope I continue to be inspired /w this fic. I hate writer's block. :P

**ZeldaChik63**: Yeah, I think you've pretty much got the basic idea of where I'm going with this. Lol I don't think Farthnelda is a very funny name, though. Maybe I'm just boring. OO

**Bvv**: Well, I'm glad I'm not alone in Idiot-dom. XD My common sense is lacking at times….

**A.Mills**: Yeah, I didn't want this to be an exact replica of the Disney movie b/c that would be totally uncreative. And kinda boring. So I'm pretty happy with the way it's turning out at the moment. Thanks for the review! :)

**Hikari no Purinsesu**: I'm glad you liked the chapter! (And for being the thousandth person telling me what BTW means….. XD)

**nightwanderer**: I don't know how I came up with the name Farthnelda, it just came to me while I was writing that first chapter. OO I really don't think it's funny, though. I guess I'm just a total bump. (haha)

**PIRO the unforgiven one**: Was it cheesy? (sigh) I really don't like a whole lot of cheese, in both fics and on food. Oo Oh well…..XD

**lucibell**: I'm glad you like it! I hope your own fic turns out the way you want it. =D

**Azure Raelin**: I couldn't have too much fluff b/c Zelda was only 10. OO And you're a very cruel girl. And I'd get very angry if I was tied down, but I think you'd have a hard time accomplishing it. I'm almost 6 feet tall. (heeheehee) XD

**jade04**: I'm turning 16 in August. Way to go August birthday people! I have two cats at the moment. I used to have a fat cat named Lily, but we had to put her down. (cries) Sad times, sad times….. :(

**Jewel of the Wolves**: Actually, you're right; I did misspell that word. (goes and hides in shame) THE HORROR! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I SHOULD HAVE HEEDED SPELL CHECK!! But I'm not offended. Lol I'm glad you told me. And thanks for the cookies. (eats cookies) XD

**Story Weaver1**: I'm glad you liked the cat part. Some people just don't like cats for some reason. (sadsadsad) Thanks for reviewing! :D

**ayachan21**: I've read some of the OOT manga. It's really beautiful. I always go back and read the part where Link finds out Sheik is Zelda. XD I was also thinking of buying it for myself even though it's in Japanese. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm sorry for making you cry! XD

**link-fan**: Thanks, I will! =)

**aslan-chic**: I think reviews don't impact the plot or anything, but they do impact my motivation to keep writing the fic. B/c if no one's reading, then I don't see much point in continuing. That's my opinion, at least. XD

**Greki**: I'm glad you were able to review this time! I'm never busy. XD And thanks for the compliment! I hope to become a novelist when I'm older. :)

**Zeron999**: Thanks, I will! =D

**CrazygurlMadness**: I'm moving, I'm moving. Lol First threats, now demands? I guess I'll take both as implied compliments. XD

**funky-squirrel**: I'm glad you like it so far! And you're not delusional, I thought the fight was cute too (that's why I wrote it). Thanks for the review! :D

**Babydoll72489**: You've never seen the movie?!! (gasp) YOU HAVE TO SEE IT, NOW! IT'S A CLASSIC!!!! Lol But I'm glad you reviewed. BUT YOU MUST SEE THE MOVIE! I COMMAND YOU! XD

**magnum326**: I'm always up for a good Zelda fic. They're kinda hard to find around ff.net. (sigh) I'll be keeping my eyes open for it! :D

**Tri**: Well, I'm glad you didn't think it was stupid, and yes, I have heard that expression many times. I guess it really applies this time, yes? And I can't lie very well so I wouldn't have tried to, anyway. Lol Thanks for the review! :)

**Nagem**: I agree, I don't think Farthnelda is very funny. Oh well. To answer your questions: only Triana and Saria (and Navi) know that Zelda is a princess. Everyone (including Link) won't find out until later. (maniacal laughter) Drama awaits! Mwahahaha! XD

**Midnight Starfire**: No, I agree with you: there's a whole lot of crap to sift through on ff.net. And I don't mean that in a pompous way, either. XD Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing. I was getting a little worried, especially since some other people who have been faithful didn't review. (cries) I'll just tell myself that they're on vacation…:(


	6. A Meeting of Destinies

_A/N:_

Happy Belated 4th of July to all of my fellow Americans! I hope you had a more interesting time than I did. Lol (It's not even worth recounting) And I hope you like the following chapter, especially since there will be a bit of fluff… (mwahaha)

Disclaimer: I HATE THIS! I DON'T OWN LOZ! STOP BOTHERING ME! ARGH!

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_A Meeting of Destinies_

As time passed and the years went by, Zelda grew in both stature and wisdom. Eventually coming of an age to be proclaimed a legitimate healer, her ears were pierced with hoops of jade to mark her as such. As her skills matured, Zelda became noted for her incredible beauty: tresses of reddish-gold, eyes of the bluest and clearest sapphire, and lips as red as the most scarlet roses in bloom. Countless Kokiri would gather to hear the young woman sing and play her harp; the sound was almost ethereal to many. Her wit and intelligence were prized throughout her home.

No one was aware of her true status. No one was aware of her duties in the future, nor were they aware of the danger that was lurking oh so close to the woman who had become so dear to the folk of the Kokiri Forest.

---- 

The day was perfect. The sun shone brightly and warmly, while a cool breeze kept the weather from becoming too balmy. It was a blessing from the Goddesses, Zelda reflected. Summer would be coming too soon, and no one was looking forward to the inevitable heat that would follow.

Zelda had settled herself under a small tree close to a nearby stream where she hoped to find blossoming foxglove. And to her delight, there was much to be found. She plucked the flowers and placed then in her basket as her cat, Linna, played close by. The marmalade feline, despite being over seven years old, still enjoyed acting like the naughtiest of kittens; she also followed her mistress everywhere she went, not wanting to ever leave Zelda's side.

The young woman brushed back a piece of stray hair before beginning to sing a soft melody that she had known all her life. It seemed appropriate in this place of infinite beauty, what with the shoots of emerald grass that lay under her and the drooping, young willow hanging above her, giving shade upon her form. She was, however, unaware of anyone approaching her until they spoke.

"Might I share this spot with you, my lady?" a masculine voice inquired behind her.

Zelda turned her head sharply, wary of a man speaking to her so sweetly. Despite being sheltered in the forest all her life, she was certainly not naïve of the ways of the world. She found herself looking upon a rather comely male who seemed innocent enough, although she eyed the sword strapped to his side with suspicion. Hair the color of the finest cloth of gold and eyes almost aquamarine in hue, the man was certainly a sight to gaze upon. He almost seemed familiar, for some reason, which unnerved her even more.

"You need not ask permission. I certainly do not happen to own this land," Zelda answered evasively, her voice polite yet not welcoming.

The young man laughed, oblivious to her mood. "Aye, you are right. This land belongs to the Royal Family. Most certainly not to a lovely maiden such as yourself."

His laughter rang out again when she found herself blushing at his compliments. With a huff, she rose from her spot and picked up her basket. "I believe I shall be taking my leave. I find no reason to linger here with a man who possesses such a sweet tongue." She hefted the animal into her arms; unfortunately, the cat squirmed and howled until she was set down upon the ground again. With a curse, Zelda snapped, "Fine, stay here if you prefer, Linna." She turned to leave.

"Wait, my lady!" the man called. Zelda turned her head, a frown upon her face. He watched her a moment, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought, before asking, "Did you say this cat's name is Linna?" He pointed to the plump marmalade that happened to be frolicking through the thick grass at the moment.

"Yes, why do you inquire? If you wanted to know, it means 'hope' in Ancient Koki –."

Zelda suddenly found herself completely unable to finish her sentence when the man enveloped her in a bone-crushing embrace. As she squirmed out of his hold (how presumptive he was!), the man cried, "Zelda, do you not remember me? It is I, Link!"

Zelda instantly stopped squirming and peered into the man's face, her own face still set in a frown as she compared his features to the memories of the thirteen year old boy she had known back then. If this was indeed Link, he most certainly was a boy no longer. He was tall and his voice had deepened considerably and his hair was so much longer! Yet the smile that was upon his face was so familiar that Zelda found her heart pounding with excitement.

She reached a slender hand out tentatively. "You are so different," she murmured. "Is it truly you, Link?"

He caught her hand in his own and grinned happily. "Of course it is I! Am I so different now?"

Zelda fell silent as she eyed him closely. His hair was just as fair as it was the day he left, and his blue eyes continued to sparkle with hidden mirth and, she thought wryly, mischief. But he had most certainly filled out – he was no longer the lanky child anymore. He had, obviously, become a man.

Zelda felt herself blushing unexpectedly. Dear Goddesses, he may be the boy she had grown up with, but he was still a full-fledged man holding her very close to his own well-formed body! With a bit of a yelp, she disentangled herself from his embrace, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Zelda, are you well?" Link asked concernedly, his eyebrows narrowed. He reached out a hand, but she backed away slightly from his touch.

"Aye, aye, I'm well!" she replied dismissively, waving a hand. Scrambling for a change in subject, she stammered, "Aye, so, how has your swordsmanship training been going? You have done well?"

Link instantly grinned. "Yes, quite well!" he replied excitedly. "I have become a true knight of Hyrule. See?" He tugged on one of his hoops of silver that adorned both of his pointed ears. "These mark me as such. And I see you have earned the jade hoops of healing as well, Zelda. I always knew you would follow in Saria's footsteps."

"And you have a sword," Zelda murmured, also smiling. "Might I see it?"

"Of course!" With a deft hand obviously accustomed to the sword, Link unsheathed the blade and held it in the bright sunlight. The hilt was plain, but the actual blade shone as if new, almost blinding Zelda's eyes with its intense reflection from the sun. "It was made just for me. Specially balanced and crafted for left-handed use. Isn't it grand?"

"Yes, it is quite lovely, although I do not possess much knowledge about swords." She reached out a hand. "May I hold it?"

Link cocked an eyebrow and almost seemed to protest before slowly handing her the blade hilt-first, as if he were undergoing a great ceremony. Zelda took it without fear or preamble. Backing away from Link, she swung the sword around a bit, laughing as she did so.

"Zelda!" Link cried, "Take care!"

The young woman continued to laugh gaily. "This is grand! You must teach me, Link!"

As he approached her, Link asked softly, almost wondrously, "You do not fear to hold it?"

It was Zelda's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Fear it? Certainly not. It's naught but a sword. Or an extended knife, if you want my opinion." With a mischievous smile, she returned the blade to its owner. "You must teach me, though. Promise?"

After he sheathed the sword, his silent gaze lingered on her face a long moment before he replied slowly, "Certainly. I would be happy to." Then he smiled. "But I would like to be going home first. Wait here a moment."

Turning his back and walking a bit away, Link whistled shrilly; the note pierced through the summer air. Eventually, Zelda heard the sound of hooves coming nearer until a chestnut horse came into view. It ran to its obvious owner and butted its head playfully against Link's chest. The young man chuckled as Zelda approached.

"This is Epona, Zelda. She is my trusty steed." Link rubbed the mare's snout affectionately; she nickered in response.

"Where did you find such a lovely animal?" Zelda asked as she petted Epona's mane gently.

"She was bred on Lon Lon Ranch, which is one of the most excellent breeders of horses in the area. Most knights purchase stallions, but they are so pricey that I had to settle for a mare." Epona butted him, as if slighted. "But she has certainly earned her keep," Link added with a laugh. After he finished attending his mare, he turned to Zelda. "Do you ride?" he asked, his voice surprisingly serious.

Zelda shook her head, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "No. I have always desired to ride, but there are very few mounts in the forest, mostly just donkeys, you know…" Her voice trailed away.

"That is certainly all right. No fault of yours. Do you mind riding, though?"

"No, no, I would love to ride. Not to mention that it is such a long walk home."

Link smiled. "Wonderful. I'll help you up. Do you want to get Linna?"

"She will follow wherever I go. And I doubt she'd be accommodating on a horse." Zelda laughed. "She'd probably jump out of her fur, the silly cat."

Link laughed and then helped Zelda into the saddle. Zelda thanked the Goddesses silently for giving her more height than most females her age. After she was settled into the hard saddle, Link climbed behind her and took up the reins with one hand while another rested around her waist. "Comfortable?" he asked as they started forward.

Zelda felt her heart thumping while she eyed his hand around her waist. Although her thumping heart was most likely because she found herself enjoying the close proximity, her mind whispered. Blushing furiously, she stammered, "Quite comfortable."

Link just laughed.

---- 

As the fire crackled merrily in Saria's home, Link rested his head in his hands as he listened to Zelda's performance. Her sweet voice seemed to permeate the air with its sound while she plucked her miniature harp lightly in accordance with the verses. He found himself enchanted by the stunningly beautiful young woman.

That was the only word to describe Zelda: stunning. She seemed the truest essence of beauty, almost goddess-like in appearance. But Link found himself not just attracted to her obvious beauty, but to her wit, her charm. She still bantered and gibed as she did seven years ago. Opinionated as ever, stubborn as he could remember, Link had never met anyone like her before. Or must certainly a woman such as her.

The first rush of attraction had come when he had brushed his hands against her own, which happened to be as calloused as his own. No fair courtier lady desiring a simple dalliance with a handsome knight had ever possessed hands that were not as soft as rose petals. But Zelda possessed the hands of a hard worker, despite her beautiful face. Not to mention that her cheeks were dotted with many a freckle, completely unthinkable to a true lady.

She was, Link mused silently, the most beautiful yet normal woman he had ever encountered. And that, he added to himself, was quite attractive to a simple knight.

Although he had been overjoyed at seeing Saria and Triana and everyone else in the forest, Link continually found himself gazing at Zelda from the corner of his eye. When Saria asked him to do chores as he had done when he was young boy, he quickly complied with a smile and a laugh.

Especially since Zelda would be in his line of sight, preoccupied with picking herbs from her expansive garden.

It was so very odd, he reflected as he clapped at the ending of Zelda's performance. She had been such a gawky little girl with huge, blue eyes and a toothy smile. But now...

As Zelda smiled specifically in his direction, Link felt himself flushing. Dear Goddesses, he had no idea his homecoming would have included falling in love with Zelda.

* * *

Hardyharhar now there's some FLUFF FOR YA!!! I hope you enjoyed it. Sure is fun to write… Oooh, and, you should know that earrings are important in this fic. (LainieG304 has a penchant for piercings; the weirdo has 7 already) Just to let you know… NOW REVIEW!!!! WOOOOOOO! 

**Nagem**: Yeah, I couldn't help myself when writing that chapter. I just had to do it like the movie (or at least similarly). And yes, I have read the Aladdin LOZ story and I think it's very cute. It's by nightwanderer. (who should update it soon pokepoke)

**babowonsuni**: Sad, yet our good fairy friend is technically a fairy no longer since she's evil. XD

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel**: Well, I'm glad you're liking it so much! I'll try and not let you fall off your seat completely. XD

**lucibell**: Thanks, I'm glad you didn't think the interlude chapter was totally boring. Lol But I am also looking forward to writing some fluff, so you'll be seeing more very soon! :D

**aslan-chic**: I agree. I actually wish that more people (or at least some) would give me constructive criticism, b/c I always want to improve my writing. Not to say that I don't enjoy compliments…XD

**CrazygurlMadness**: Thank you very much! Compliments like that really mean a lot to me. And I have published a bit of original fiction over at fictionpress.com, just to let you know…XD

**SmileBeHappy**: Well, at least you're honest. Lol You better actually be reading it now! (jk) And yes, I did get the third FB manga and I've read it a bizzilion times. I LOVED IT!!! I'm dying for the next one. (sigh)

**Perfect Soldier 01**: You got to go see Nickelback? No fair! Actually, they're coming to our state fair later this summer… Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the fluff that will be coming very soon! =D

**Babydoll72489**: I guess Moblins would look for a baby for ten years. Lol But you'd think the witch would be checking up on their progress sooner. OO Not to so smart, I tell ya. XD

**Bvv**: I hope to someday get out of idiotdom. Maybe, someday, I will get common sense and I will no longer be mentally unsound! Oo

**Hikari no Purinsesu**: I always thought that scene in the movie was kinda freaky when I was little. Lol But it doesn't scare me anymore. (good thing or I'd need some help…XD)

**KatrinaKaiba**: Yup, Link came back. I couldn't have an LOZ fic w/out that guy. Lol

**nightwanderer**: Thanks! I just had to write a witchy chapter…I think it turned out well, ne? :)

**ayachan21**: Well, good thing I don't update every two months or you would have died already. And that would have been sad. XD

**kookey**: Thank you so much! I love such nice compliments on my writing! :D I hope your inspiration for your fic turns out well. : )

**Berlin'sBrownEyes**: I'm glad you reviewed before you left for vacation. My family, unfortunately, never vacations b/c we have zippity zip zero money. :P

**Story Weaver1**: I wanted it to sound similar. I just couldn't help myself. (sigh)

**Lost Soul 01**: I'd only hate you if you never reviewed again. That would make me sad. But I'm so glad you're back! :D And thank you, again, for the compliments. I FEEL SO SPECIAL! =)

**magnum326**: I hope to be seeing your own LOZ fic very soon. I'll be waiting! :D

**sawyerzelda**: You didn't have internet for a month? I'd probably have died. Lol But I'm glad you're able to review again! I missed your reviews. :(

**Glorfindel Silverleaf**: I'm glad you got your comp back. I hate not having mine! And thank you for the compliments. They are very much appreciated. :D

**Midnight Starfire**: Thank you, as always! :D But you gotta update F&I soon! It's been two months! (puppy dog eyes) Lol

**LostReyn**: I'm glad you were able to still review! And I'm also glad you liked the interlude chapter. I actually found myself having a bit of a hard time writing someone who was evil. Lol XD

**Greki**: Thanks so much, I really hope I can actually become a novelist! It's easier said than done, unfortunately. :(


	7. In the Meadow

_A/N:_

If you haven't noticed by now, I changed my pen name. (points) See? I was just getting tired of the old one. Sorry if I totally confused you or made you freak out thinking I had fallen off the face of the earth (although I highly doubt anyone thought the latter…). Hope you enjoy the somewhat delayed chapter, as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ. Bleh :P

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_In the Meadow_

Sunshine flooded through Link's windows, and he groggily awoke to find that he had slept far into the morning. Embarrassed at his sloth, he quickly dressed and groomed himself accordingly, although when he entered the kitchen Saria laughed at his bed head.

"Well, the brave knight has finally awoken this morning. 'Tis almost nine o'clock. I hope you slept well?" Saria smiled and continued to hang herbs and other plants in front of the window to dry.

Link scratched his head and yawned. "I slept like a dead man. I was wearier than I believed," he replied sleepily.

"Would you like something to eat?" Saria asked as she began to fill a bowl with porridge and a plate with eggs. "It's not very warm, but it's hearty." She placed the food in front of him.

"Ah, yes, thank you. I'm certain it's much better fare than what we soldiers usually get." After taking a bite off eggs, Link added, "Aye, I was right. Much better."

Saria smiled once more before returning to her work once again. As Link consumed his breakfast – he was suddenly ravenous – he eyed his surroundings, matching them with the memories of seven years past. The room was ever the same as before, and the rich smells of herbs and good food still permeated the air. But Link also found himself rather cloistered in the small space, unlike when he was a young boy. It was most likely due to the fact that his head was but inches from the ceiling when standing.

Saria interrupted his musings. "How long is your leave, Link? I do hope 'tis more than a few weeks. We truly have missed you so."

"I have about six months before I have to return for more training. There's always the occasional border skirmish that needs to be taken care of, and the newest recruits are usually the ones sent."

"I suppose most of your time will be spent in the wilderness." Saria's emerald eyes gazed at him for a moment, twinkling with hidden mirth. "No settling down for our Link, aye? I'd thought you'd have a pretty lady on your arm by now."

Link flushed slightly when Zelda's face suddenly flashed in his vision; he was grateful for the dim lighting in the cottage. "Nay, no lady as of yet. But I don't plan on settling for a little while now," he stammered. At the previous thought of Zelda, he inquired, "Where is Zelda this morning? Out picking herbs?"

"I sent her to the Sacred Forest Meadow earlier. I needed a bit more of a particular plant that only blooms in the morning hours. She'll be back soon, I believe."

Link finished his last spoonful of porridge before asking, "Do you have any chores for me at the moment?"

"Nay, I do not. Why don't you go see Triana and the sprites today? I know they'd all enjoy seeing you."

As Link rose and handed Saria his dishes, he replied, "I might do that. Thank you for the breakfast. It was delicious."

The little woman waved a hand at his compliment, laughing. "You overly flatter me. Now, shoo. I need to get my work done."

Link kissed her cheek lightly before exiting the cottage. Outside the brilliant sun lay high in the eastern horizon and warmed the land with its rays. The land was flushed with green and all things growing. Link smiled and began to walk quickly into the nearby woods, his memories of this place flooding back.

Although he planned on taking Saria's suggestion, Link found himself walking toward the Sacred Forest Meadow first. At the moment his mind was on lovelier things than fairy sprites.

----

Zelda had arrived in the lovely meadow over an hour ago, but she found herself lingering there much longer than she had originally intended. The place was so rich with natural beauty – bright blossoms and emerald grasses and the warm sunshine – that she did not want to leave.

With a smile, she lay down in the middle of the meadow, the scent of flowers wafting though the fresh air, and watched as butterflies flew overhead and eventually landed on nearby blossoms. The delicate insects' papery wings were colored with an array of shades: yellow, cerulean, even saffron monarchs were present. As always, Zelda began to sing softly – a sweet melody that was made even lovelier by her trained soprano voice.

It was times like this that Zelda felt the happiest, the most content, especially as of late. Recently she had begun to feel restless with her simple existence, suddenly yearning for something more to life than picking herbs in an isolated village. Maybe she could travel to the city with Link and become a healer within the castle walls, perhaps even aiding the king and his queen. She smiled at the thought: the little forest girl in the presence of royalty. Such an idea could only come from an overactive imagination.

Continuing to sing, Zelda rose from her spot and began to twirl in the bright sunshine, with no holds barred, for there was no one to see her looking so foolish and childlike. She closed her blue eyes and enjoyed the moment: the warm feel of the sun on her face and the soft sound of her singing voice were all that she knew that moment.

After a period of time, Zelda opened her eyes and twirled once more. Her eyes scanned the butterflies fluttering about, the birds chirping in the nearby trees, and then there was Link standing just a bit away, watching her –

With a yelp, Zelda stood straight as a board and felt the blood rush to her face. How long had he been here? Had he watched her this entire time? He must think of her as no more than a silly backwoods maiden with nothing better to do than sing ditties in the open air and twirl about like a fool. Even if he was a childhood friend, both had changed and Link was a cultured man now (at least in her eyes)… Her heart pounding and her face and neck on fire with embarrassment, Zelda had a desperate desire to sprint as far away as she could possibly go from Link. Unfortunately, she knew it would only worsen the situation, so she stood still, silent, and waited for him to say something.

Link cocked his head to the side a moment, as if considering an idea, and simply watched her with those bright, blue eyes of his. Eventually, he walked slowly to her until they were only a hands-span apart. Zelda blinked and her throat closed, while her mind screamed that she was the biggest idiot of all time. It didn't help much, either.

Link smiled a questioning smile before saying, "You are so quiet. Are you well? Did I startle you?"

Zelda put a hand to her face, as if to confirm she was still alive and breathing despite her humiliation. "I…you must think…I didn't know you were coming here," she stuttered. She paused. "You must think me a fool," she eventually blurted.

"And why would you say something like that?" Link responded quizzically, his blonde brows furrowed in consternation.

"I was dancing and you were there and you saw me I don't usually do that if I'd known I wouldn't have I'm not always like this I –"

Link interrupted her stammering when he placed a calloused finger on her mouth to shush her. Zelda instantly quieted. "You don't have to apologize," Link said kindly. "And I don't think you foolish. I quite enjoyed hearing your lovely voice, actually."

Zelda was momentarily nonplussed. Blinking rapidly, she took a deep breath as Link's finger left her lips. "Oh…" she said slowly, her embarrassment gradually disappearing. "Alright…"

Link suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Through the chuckles, he said, "You are still the same as you ever were, Zelda. One of the most unique girls I have ever encountered."

Zelda was beginning to be annoyed. Was he mocking her, now? "I am not certain as to how I should respond to such a comment," she replied rather stiffly.

"Oh, Zelda, I say that with the up-most respect, that I am relieved you are not stuffy and pretentious like other women I have met." He touched her cheek lightly. "It adds to your charm," he added with his infamous grin.

Zelda snorted, but also found herself blushing. Damn him, how could someone such as he have so much control over her emotions and thoughts? Normally she would not have thought twice about appearing foolish in front of anyone, but Link was different. She greatly worried about what he thought of her, and it vexed her terribly. What did it matter?

Link interrupted her thoughts. "I thought maybe that I could aid you in your herb picking, but I believe you have already completed your task…" His eyes traveled to the full basket that lay next to a nearby tree.

Zelda's mind whirled for a moment before she replied. "We…I mean, I am not needed for a little while now…and I thought to stay here for a time, to enjoy the sunshine…you could join me, if you like…" Her voice trailed away as a blush crept up her neck once again.

Link looked to her, his blue eyes sparkling, and flashed her a smile that sent her heart a flutter. Goddesses, the man was handsome, and she was certain he was well aware of it. "Aye, I'd be happy to join you. We can catch up on the years gone by."

With a smile of her own, Zelda led Link to the tree where her herb basket was placed and settled onto the cool grass. Link sat next to her, close enough that their knees touched ever so slightly.

Their conversation ranged from his "adventures" in the city and his training as a knight to Zelda's healer training and any other story that might hold Link's interest. Zelda found herself enjoying his company immensely, and every moment that passed seemed to strengthen their bond.

As Zelda began to speak of a time she had fallen out of an apple tree that one of Linna's many kittens had gotten stuck in, Link suddenly reached over and gently lifted something from her hair. As he dropped the item, his fingers lingered on her face for a moment longer than seemed necessary, and Zelda fell silent. Their gazes locked and Zelda's heart was pounding furiously.

Hesitantly, she touched his own golden hair before he caught her hand in his larger one. Zelda gasped softly at the contact. It sent chills down her spine and created butterflies in her stomach. Slowly, Link lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers tenderly.

Zelda, having been fairly isolated during her entire life, had little true life experience with grown men, especially ones who caused her whole mind to swirl and her heart to pound so. But she was well aware of the mechanics (Triana had accidentally given her book describing such in detail when she was rather young, resulting in Saria's wrath upon the fairy woman and many a question from Zelda), but not the emotion. It was so odd, so new, that she was not certain how to deal with it.

"Link," she breathed. Right then, he touched her cheek and traced her jaw line, eventually trailing his finger down the length of her neck.

The sensation, the sudden desire for something Zelda could not put a particular name to, the warmth of Link's close body, were suddenly too much. It was happening too quickly. Like a frightened doe, Zelda froze and her eyes widened to the size of cup saucers.

Just as Link was about to speak, his face filled with concern, Zelda bounded to her feet, her basket in hand. "I..." she stuttered, "I...have to go…Saria's waiting..."

Zelda ran, then, her entire frame quaking with some unidentifiable fear, as she heard Link's voice call out to her from behind.

She did not stop, however, but continued on, Link's voice no longer audible. Her heart pounding, her eyes filled with tears, Zelda sprinted away from the man that she feared she was falling in love with.

* * *

(maniacal laughter) Ah, the fluff. MWHAHAHA And if you are thinking at this very moment that Zelda is a psycho for running away from a potentially great make-out session with the hunky Linky poo, I would just like to say that I couldn't very well have my hero and heroine "going at it like weasels" this quickly. And remember that Zelda _has_ been sheltered, for the only males in the village were Kokiri boys, not grown men. I just thought you should know. (mwahaha) 

I'd also like to apologize for the delay. I was having serious writer's block and it wasn't until last night that I actually figured out what I was going to write. :P So there's my excuse. Throw tomatoes if you wish. :P:P:P

**babowonsuni**: Yeah, it is cute! Nice and fluffy. I really just couldn't help myself. Huhuh

**SmileBeHappy**: Well, since you're not actually reading this I guess well just have to talk about Fruits Basket, ne? Lol I now have all 4 anime DVDs of it. They're so great I could marry them! (I'm sad OO)

**Perfect Soldier 01**: Well, I'm assuming that Linkie got an education while being bashed upside the head with swords. Lol

**CrazygurlMadness**: Wow, thanks so much! I don't know if I would call this the "greatest" but it's nice to think about! :D And I did check out your fic and I really liked it! I just hope my review was semi helpful. Oo

**magnum326**: Wow, I don't think you can compare anything to LOTR (even though I think they're boring, but I'll acknowledge their brilliance), especially my own fanfic! But I appreciate the compliment very much. Maybe someday I can rival Tolkien's genius (although I doubt it…). XD

**Nagem**: Hmm, I didn't mean for that line to be funny, but oh well. xD I'm glad you loved the chapter. I had a feeling I was going to be beaten if I didn't include some fluff. Hehe

**ZeldaChik63**: That totally sucks that you got blocked for no reason. :P But I'm glad you're still reviewing! Hopefully you can find the person who reported you and throw your computer chair at them (I would). xD

**aslan-chic**: Well, I couldn't very well have L and Z going at it like weasels the first time they meet. (evil laughter) But thank you, I really do love getting such nice compliments. And, yes, the majority of my piercings are in my ears, except for one in my nose. (more evil laughter) I hope to get some more in my ears too. Hehehe

**nightwanderer**: I like to fiddle around with diction and dialect. It's fun, and I hate fics where people talk like thirteen year old girls (N.O. to 13 yr. old girls). Unless the characters are 13 yr. old girls who live in 2004. Lol (I'm rambling) Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff. There's definitely more to come! (evil laughter)

**Babydoll72489**: Zelda's around 17, and Link is 19/20-ish. Expect more fluff on the way! Whopeeeeeee! XD

**Story Weaver1**: Well, I'm not gonna give away the plot, so I guess you'll just have to wait and see… And "steed" is just another name for whatever animal a person is riding on; it usually refers to horses. And I guess calling Link a silver tongued charmer is kinda funny (did I word it that way? Hmmmm….)

**Jewel of the Wolves**: Well, I didn't really think "steamingly sexy with rippling muscles and a golden tan" would work in this fic, so I went for "comely" instead. Lol And indeed, I thought presumptive looked wrong, but my brain wasn't working (huh). Ah, I'm so dumb. xD

**Bvv**: Hmm, I assume "FOTFLMAO" means "falling on the floor laughing my ass off." Oooh, brownie points for me! :D

**jade04**: Yes, I have heard of that book and it's one of my favorites! I love it! They totally changed it in the movie though. :P I was angry. I'm still angry. Grrr…

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel**: I hope to become a novelist. But who knows? Good luck with your chair! XD

**sawyerzelda**: London, ay? NO FAIR! OO I've always wanted to go to Europe. (whines) I hope you have a great time, though. I'm sure it's wonderful. :D

**Hikari no Purinsesu**: Well, I guess I could have another exclamation, like "For the love of Nayru!" or something like that. Hehehe

**princess of destiny**: Thank you! I try. XD

**Midnight Starfire**: Well, "supposedly" my Japanese name is Kumiko, although I highly doubt it really is. xD And I kept thinking LainieG sounded like a country music award name. "And the winner is Lainie G. with her rendition of…" Lol (I'm rambling again) I'm so glad you updated! YEY! And thank you so much, again, for your compliments. Is it redundant to say that they mean a lot? Lol :D

**PIRO the unforgiven one**: I wondered where you wandered off to! But I'm glad you didn't review b/c your compy died and not b/c my fic turned sucky. (not to say that I wanted your compy to die…lol)

**Lost Soul 01**: (blush) Wow, thank you! I don't like clichés, either, but it's sometimes hard to not have them. B/c some clichés I genuinely like! Ah, well. I hope you enjoy this update! :)

**kookey**: If you thought that was fluffy, then you haven't seen nothin' yet. I have some great marshemellowy fluffiness planned. Hahahaha xD

**lucibell**: I'm glad you liked it! And sorry for the wait, I've been lazy. XD

**KatrinaKaiba**: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the dialogue. I thought it fit well, ne? :D

**Glorfindel Silverleaf**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And of course I had to have some romance, b/c that's my specialty. (that's kinda sad if you think about it…OO)


	8. Apologies

_A/N:_

I am an evil, evil person. I haven't updated in almost three weeks. :( But I have a good excuse! I have been at band camp for the past two weeks, and I've been so exhausted that I couldn't very well write anything worth reading. So please don't throw too many tomatoes. I swear it'll never happen again. (at least I hope not!)

Disclaimer: Just like marching band is from Satan, I don't own LOZ!!! How about that! :P

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_Apologies_

Days passed slowly, too slowly in Zelda's mind, and were wrought with uncomfortable silences and all-around awkwardness between Zelda and Link. Zelda made a note to completely avoid the man, for she felt thoroughly humiliated.

It was made even worse by the fact that she had inflicted it upon herself.

Zelda held a particular hate for cowardliness, and since she had committed such in the meadow, she fiercely chastised herself for it. Not to mention that the look in Link's blue eyes ripped her heart in two, for she was certain he thought himself completely to blame for the whole situation. So she avoided him, which worsened her guilt and loathing for herself even more.

It was not until almost a week later that the situation was resolved, albeit with help from outside forces.

Zelda was currently engrossed with a massive sized tome from Triana's bookshelf as the fairy woman and her sprites worked. When Tael and Tatl began to whine that they were hungry and needed a bite to eat for the thousandth time, Triana gave in and left the sprites to their precious food. With an exasperated sigh, she settled herself in a chair next to Zelda and watched the young woman silently.

Zelda eventually looked up to see Triana's scarlet gaze upon her. "What is it?" she asked lightly, her fair brows quirked.

Triana shook her head as she smiled ruefully. "You have been so quiet lately," she commented, "And Link has been, also. I have a feeling the two are connected." When Zelda flushed, she laughed airily. "I thought as much."

"It's a petty matter," Zelda murmured as she shut the tome closed with a loud snap. Eyeing the ground, she fell silent.

"It must not be petty if it has been troubling you so," the fairy responded kindly. "Come now. Tell Auntie Triana your troubles as you once did when you were but a sprite."

Zelda smiled slightly at her adopted aunt's remark. "It's merely that –."

She was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"TAAAAAAAAAAEL!!!!!" Tatl squalled as she zoomed after her brother. "THAT'S MINE!!!! I PICKED IT THIS MORNING MYSELF!!! GIVE IT BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!"

"ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!!!" Tael gibed with a giggle as his sister erupted into fury. He began to fly quicker as a result, his sibling close behind.

Triana sighed and glanced at Zelda, an apology in her eyes. Standing, she waited a moment before plucking the two fairies out of thin air; they wiggled and struggled as they dangled helplessly from her fierce grip.

"TRIANA!!! LEMME GO!!" Tael shrieked as he desperately tried to escape, although in vain.

Tatl began to cry.

Zelda watched the scene with a smile as Navi floated over to her and settled upon her shoulder. "This happens at least every other day," the sprite commented lightly. "Triana always punishes them, yet they never stop doing it. I swear, Triana is going to light their wings on fire or something if they don't."

"That's a morbid thought," Zelda replied with a soft laugh.

Navi rolled her eyes. "I sincerely hope she does." The sprite paused a moment before adding, "Speaking of fights, did you have one with Link? You really have been quiet lately, and so has he."

Zelda instantly looked away, her heart heavy once again. "I do not wish to speak of it," was all she said.

"That's a shame. I hope you resolve it, though," Navi replied honestly, "because the both of you are supposed to marry one day. And you cannot marry if you won't even speak to each other."

Zelda swiveled her gaze back to Navi, a blush forming upon her face. "Where in the Goddesses' name did you concoct such an idea?" she stammered.

Navi shrugged. "It's rather obvious," she replied blandly. "The two of you have always been close. It just seemed natural."

"I see." Zelda looked away once again to see Triana releasing the two sprites and waggling her finger at them. Suddenly feeling restless, she rose from her seat; Navi flew off of her shoulder. "Tell Triana that I'll be back another time. She seems rather busy at the moment."

Navi was already floating toward Triana. "Alright," she answered distractedly. The sprite was now on the fairy woman's shoulder as she watched the proceedings of Tael and Tatl's punishments.

Zelda waved goodbye, decided it was pointless at the moment, and left Triana's home without notice. Walking back to the village, her heart was heavy once again with reminded guilt. She absently kicked at pebbles along the trail as she traveled slowly. There was no need to hurry. No need to have to face Link again so soon.

Unfortunately for Zelda, fate conspired against her. Upon coming through a clearing that one had to pass through to arrive at the village, Zelda heard the sound of a lighthearted ditty that someone was currently playing. Cautiously she hid behind a tree trunk to eventually peer upon the form of Link, ocarina in hand. She cursed her bad luck, knowing that she would never be able to pass through unnoticed, and it would be quite troublesome to go around the clearing and through the thick foliage to get back home.

Slowly she turned to face Link and awaited his notice. His reflexes were quick and his hearing obviously acute, so it did not take much time before his gaze was upon her. Zelda shuffled her feet as silence reigned in the clearing, not particularly desiring to look into his sapphire eyes and experience more embarrassment and guilt than she already did.

Link, however, had other plans and upon seeing her rose from the rotting log he currently occupied and went before her, silent as she. He was the first to break the uncomfortable quiet, though.

"Zelda," he intoned softly, his voice surprisingly husky and unsure. "How are you?"

It seemed to be merely a rhetorical question, one in which to begin a conversation that Zelda had no wish to start. She, however, forced herself to look upon his face, to see his eyes, to look away from her feet and the ever so appealing ground. When she did so, her heart quelled at the sight of his eyes.

They held guilt and regret, two emotions that he had no right to feel.

As her heart lurched painfully, Link continued. "I have been avoiding you," he stated baldly, "and I wish to apologize. That was cowardly, and I wish for your forgiveness. But most of all, I wish to apologize for what happened in the meadow. I was not thinking clearly. I am sorry, Zelda. So sorry."

Zelda couldn't speak for a time, her chest constricted with emotion and her throat closed. Swallowing, she finally spoke, her voice quiet. "You committed no wrong, Link. Please allow me to apologize. I was naïve and foolish, a little girl. Not truly a young woman who should have acted maturely." She looked away, her eyes falling upon the blossoms that were growing closely to the log that Link had been sitting upon earlier. They happened to be periwinkle blue, like the blue of Link's lovely eyes. Her insides twisted as a result.

A few silent moments later, Zelda found her chin grasped in a gentle hand and slowly moved so as to look upon Link once again. They gazed at each for a time before Link asked quietly, "Are you afraid of me?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Nay, nay!" she cried fervently. "You have not believed that to be the reason I ran away from you this whole time, have you?"

"I was not certain," he replied, "but I am now. Would I be too forward as to ask why you did, indeed, run?"

Zelda's gaze fell upon the ground once again, and she bit her lip. "I do not know," she murmured. "I suppose I feared the emotions I was beginning to feel every time I am around you. They are none that I have felt before."

Link tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "Look at me," he commanded gently.

Zelda obeyed and felt her heart squeeze. How could a person possess eyes so beautiful?

His gaze penetrated to her very core as he spoke. "Never have I felt this way for a woman," Link said quietly, his eyes displaying the truth of his words. "You are so lovely, like a rose in bloom."

She blushed.

"But now, that our apologies have been spoken, could I kiss you?"

Zelda flushed scarlet and felt her breath catch. Imperceptibly, she nodded, her eyes widened to the size of cup saucers.

It was as if time stopped, as if the very breeze discontinued its advances merely to look upon the pair and their first act of love. Zelda closed her eyes as Link kissed her, gently, delicately, as if not to scare her away if his romantic onslaughts were too avaricious. That was certainly not the case, for she felt her knees wobble and her heart pound as his lips touched her own. A flare of internal fire ignited within her and she was forced to lean against him, for she suddenly possessed no control over her own ligaments.

It was sweet, it was innocent, but it was so wonderful that Zelda thought she would burst from the feeling of his lips upon her. It ended so quickly that she barely recognized his retreat before kissing him in kind once more. Link was initially surprised before kissing her deeper than before, betraying his feelings to her as she did the same.

It was in the clearing, where the breeze blew softly against the pair, that a guay took to a nearby branch and watched, instantly identifying the woman for whom it had been searching for so long.

* * *

I'm a meanie. Short chapter. So sorry. And I'm so sorry for the delay! OO I've been dead, practically, for the past few days and in noooo mood to write. But I hope you enjoyed this fluff. Bwhahaha So sad that I write this stuff. :P 

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Who can resist fluffy goodness? xD

**aslan-chic**: Yeah, I thought it would add a little more drama to the whole thing. Lol And also, A Night /w my Hero was a spur of the moment fic and I don't know if I'll be updating it any time soon… OO I lack inspiration on that one. xD

**sawyerzelda**: I should have had Link come in singing "Once Upon a Dream." Huhuh And Disneyland does rock, although I've only been to the original one in California (four times, I might add). :D

**Nagem**: "Kumiko-sama" really makes me sound Japanese. Lol Thanks so much for reviewing, Nagem-san! :D:D

**Greki**: Yeah, I guess you could say she's confused. Or afraid. Gotta love a little bit of drama. xD

**Babydoll72489**: I hope no one was mad! Lol I guess the Zelda in this fic is more innocent than usual. So she really wouldn't know what to do! XD

**jade04**: Thanx! I will continuing updating, don't worry. :P

**ZeldaChik63**: I hope you do find the evil person who blocked you. And I'm glad you like my new pen name. I thought it was time for a change. :)

**nintyfresh29**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :D

**Story Weaver1**: Really? I didn't think it was all that fluffy. xD Actually, I've read some fics that were oozing with fluff to the point it was nauseating. Bleh :P Please let me know if mine become nauseating. Lol

**Lucibell**: Link is hot. It totally sucks he doesn't exist! (cries) So unfair! :(

**PIRO the unforgiven one**: I'm sorry you had surgery; I hope you feel better soon! Thanks for still reviewing, though! :D

**nightwanderer**: (evil laugh) It was a bit cliffie-ish. Huhuh I guess I couldn't help myself. But thank you for the compliments! I feel special. xD

**Bvv**: Lol, I don't think I'll get very far even if I have escaped idiotdom. And I'll probably be back very soon. XD

**Jewel of the Wolves**: I totally love your reviews, Jewel! They're so long and funny. And yes, if anyone had plagiarized one of my stories there would be quick retribution, you can be sure. (evil laughter) I guess you could say I'm good at English (I'm much better at it than math, I can tell you that!). Thanks so much for always reviewing! I really enjoy them! :D:D:D

**Lost Soul 01**: I actually took the expression "going at it like weasels" from a fic that I kinda found by accident a little while ago. I guess it stuck with me. xD And I'm so glad you liked it and read it so many times! I always do that if I find really good romance fic! I'm so flattered! Lol, I feel like I wrote Zelda's Choice a bizzilion years ago instead of last December. Ah, the nostalgia. xD

**Vampiress24**: Lol, don't worry, I'll make it up to you! But I just couldn't have them kissing so early on, you know? Gotta give them some time to maybe get to know each other better. ;)

**magnum326**: I don't know if I could ever be as good an author as Tolkien, but it's nice to fantasize about! Lol XD

**Hikari no Purinsesu**: Yeah, Zelda is sheltered. I know how she feels. OO (shakes fist at mother)

**Glorfindel Silverleaf**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes, I thought the little tidbit about the book would be funny. Lol :D

**princess of destiny**: No matter, a review's a review, right? :D Anyway, I really didn't want to have Z and L kissing so soon… I mean, we gotta at least give them SOME time before they start making out… Lol xD

**Perfect Soldier 01**: I'm glad you're back! I hope you had a grand ole time in Italy (no fair!). Thank you for reviewing! (as always) ;D


	9. Secrets

_A/N:_

Wow. It's been awhile, ne? So sorry, but I do have a good excuse! It's called school. :P And marching band (hey! Being a nerd is hard work). They always say your junior year in high school is the hardest, and I guess they're right… But once marching season is over I hope to be able to update more quickly, but we'll just have to see. I also have 2 AP classes and Chem. Honors and Precalc. :P :P :P And my muse for this fic was also quite dormant, so I had to hit him /w a sledgehammer last night to wake him up. O.o Riiiiiiiight…..

Disclaimer: I think I've written this over like 50 times. I'm not sure. Why don't you just go back to the last chapter and read this b/c it sure as hell hasn't changed. So there. O.O

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_Secrets_

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. The cool weather of spring transformed into the hot days of summer. Rain fell upon the land often, leaving it damp and muggy with humidity. The vegetation, as a result, was lush and the deepest of greens.

Link was enjoying himself immensely, despite the disobliging weather. Nay, the sticky humidity had no effect on his spirits, for there was always a certain person who could bring a smile to his face and a leap to his heart.

Zelda.

Despite her initial shyness, she seemed to literally blossom before his eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle more often than not, her long eyelashes fluttering and her lips curving into a sweet smile. She may have been shy, but she was certainly not without feistiness. Her mind was quick and her tongue quicker.

And when he would steal a kiss from her, perhaps from behind a tree or in the meadow, she would blush prettily. After a time, however, Zelda's blushing decreased and her daring increased. By the first two month's end, it was _she_ who was stealing kisses, instead of vice versa.

It seemed so perfect, so wonderful that it was unthinkable that it could be ruined. Link found himself thinking about matters that he had never pondered before. But Zelda had changed all of that.

Zelda had stolen his heart.

----

Saria watched the happy couple from the kitchen window and sighed as a result. Rubbing the back of her neck absentmindedly, she was certain that if she did not have a neck ache now, she would later. That was what always happened when it came to things concerning Zelda. Secrets that were still hidden; secrets that could destroy so many people.

Saria felt Triana's intense gaze upon her; looking into the fairy woman's eyes, she saw her own thoughts reflected there.

"Are you going to tell them?" the scarlet eyed woman asked quietly as she looked back out the window.

Saria shook her head. "Nay. 'Tis not the time," she answered quietly.

"Will there truly ever be a time?"

"Nay," she murmured, "I fear not." Saria folded her hands as she continued to gaze at two of the people who meant most to her.

Link and Zelda.

It was completely obvious that they had fallen in love, or were very near that point. They were always together if possible; they attempted to be secretive about it, but the way they looked at each spoke volumes more than any words. And they possessed no idea who Zelda truly was, who she was to become, and that they could never really be together for the rest of their lives.

Saria's heart clenched. Mayhap if she had told them, told them sooner this would never have happened, then they wouldn't be forced to be separated and have their hearts subsequently broken.

She shook her head at her thoughts. Nay, even if they had been aware their entire lives, they still would have fallen in love. It wouldn't have mattered. Mayhap they would have been more cautious about diving into such deep waters, but dive they most certainly would have.

Triana broke her train of thought. "Do you think, perhaps, they'll never send for her?" Her voice was quiet, hopeful.

Saria looked into the other woman's eyes and answered honestly. "No, they will come for her, Triana. She is the sole heir of Hyrule. The king and queen have borne no others."

"But if she is to be revealed once more, the curse might be set into motion!" Triana cried desperately.

"Farthnelda would find her, anyhow. Mayhap we should be glad that her true love has possibly been found. Then she will not fall prey to the curse for eternity."

Triana took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes darkening. "Only to be separated from that true love! How can you speak so mildly about something so cruel?"

Saria shook her head, her hands still folded, gripping each other until they cramped painfully. Triana didn't notice. "We can't change the inevitable, Triana," she responded quietly. "Only hope that the Goddesses will be merciful."

Triana glanced at the couple, as did Saria. They watched silently as the two linked hands slowly, Zelda blushing and Link smiling. Their joy was palpable, to the point it was difficult to witness. For they were completely unaware that it would be ending soon.

"Is there naught we can do?" Triana asked, her gaze fixed on Link and Zelda.

Saria felt the muscles in her neck tightening until it was painful. In a whisper, she answered, "Nay, Triana. The damage has already been done."

----

The guay had been ever so lucky. His persistence had paid off, and now in the care of his mistress once more, never had he been so content.

Mistress was quite nice when she received what she wanted.

"Ah, my pet, so faithful and true. You have served me well," Mistress cooed as she stroked the guay's glossy feathers. He shivered gleefully at the touch of her long fingernails on his delicate skin. "Now, you are certain that you have truly found who I have been searching for? The girl with hair like sunshine and lips as red as the rose?"

The guay ruffled his feathers, offended at her questioning his wise judgment.

Mistress laughed lightly. "Do not be insulted, my pet. I merely want to be certain, is all. Now, answer me: are you sure she is the one?"

He bobbed his head in an affirmative.

"Lovely," she cooed once more. "Just wonderful. I am very pleased with you. You shall receive a most scrumptious treat for supper tonight. Does that please you?"

Nodding and bobbing exuberantly, the guay danced along his mistress's arm.

She laughed once more. "Perfect. Now, my pet, I must set you free for the next few hours. Your mistress has much to attend to." Throwing the guay into the air, she walked away down the hallway, staff in hand, her currently long, silver hair gliding along the floor behind her.

The guay, although excited about his snack, found himself curious. Mistress usually let him come anywhere with her. He was special. She had told him so many times before.

He flew after her, silently as the cool breeze, his ebony wings outstretched. As he followed her down the stony hallway, he quickly found himself in an area of the castle that he had never explored before. The temperature was much cooler; it was much damper. Water droplets from the stone ceiling above literally fell upon the guay's feathered head, almost causing him to squawk in annoyance.

But he didn't. He wanted to see what his mistress was up to.

After a time his mistress glided into a room off to the right. Before she closed the metal door, the guay flew in and perched himself high above her in the rafters. He hoped she wouldn't discover him, for Mistress had a very nasty temper.

The room was dank and dark and filled to the brim with rotted tables and spotted decanters and instruments whose uses were probably better left unsaid. It smelled of mold and mildew, and in the shadows rats scampered about, squeaking and hissing at the intrusion of another being.

The guay watched his mistress below as she began to peruse an old tome, her fingernail touching the page as she scanned the text. She smiled suddenly before going to a cabinet and rifling through it to bring out bottles of very questionable fluids and powders. Going back to the tome, she reached for a large bowl and metal spoon before reading the text once more.

His mistress began to measure the powders and liquids meticulously before pouring them into the metal bowl, where many times steam would arise suddenly from the combination. When all was within, she stirred the mixture slowly, making a point to go clockwise around the bowl. The guay cocked his head in curiosity. What was Mistress making?

She looked to the tome once more, looked into the bowl, and smiled in satisfaction. Taking a ladle to the mixture, she brought the liquid creation to her lips and sipped slowly. Her throat contracted as she swallowed.

Then she screamed.

The guay was so surprised that he jumped from his perch, a squawk emitting from his beak accidentally. But Mistress hadn't even noticed, because her shrieks were so loud that no other noise could be heard.

Now fascinated, the guay leaned down to watch as his mistress hunched over, body trembling with what seemed to be an excruciating agony. Before his keen bird eyes, he watched as long talons began to grow from each finger, each one wickedly sharp and curved into an arc. After one last scream, it was finished.

The silence in the room seemed to resound within it.

The guay was still leaning forward. His mistress slowly curled her back into a standing position, her fingers menacingly curved. Her gaze, however, was on the floor. But before he knew it, she looked up into the rafters.

And saw him.

Her eyes were amber and shone in the darkness. They were without pupils and were curved like a reptile's. They contracted, however, when she found him above her, watching her.

She smiled predatorily.

"My pet," she cooed, "you followed me." She beckoned to him with her index finger, now with the razor-sharp talon protruding from its tip. "Come," she added.

The guay stood still a moment, before descending to his mistress.

He shivered as he landed upon her outstretched talon.

* * *

Ah, so sorry for the delay. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Once the beginning of November rolls around it'll be easier to find time to update b/c marching band will be over. :P I've actually missed writing. So don't think I've given up on fanfiction! I just haven't had any time, and I've been REALLY tired. Bleh. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (don't forget to review! :D) 

P.S.: In Chapter 7, Link said that he had a 3 month leave, but I've changed that to 6, b/c it really won't fit with where this is going. Just to let you know. (I've changed it in that chapter, too)

**babowonsuni**: Ah, well, I blame band for the previous delay and school for this one. Sorry about that! But I think everyone is better off to wait a bit longer than to read something that I wrote while exhausted. xD

**Perfect Soldier 01**: I'm glad you liked it! I actually hadn't planned to have them kiss so soon, but it just kinda ended up that way…. Oops O.o

**Babydoll72489**: Don't we all wish to find a guy like that? Lol There are only a couple of guys I know who continue to give me hope for the male race in general. (sigh) xD

**CrazygurlMadness**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I love you too for reviewing my fics. :D

**Nagem**: Yes, fluffy fluff fluff. I couldn't resist writing it. (sigh) Thanks for always reviewing, even if you can't come up with anything particularly creative to say. Lol (I have that problem all the time)

**sawyerzelda**: I'm glad you liked the kiss! They're tricky to write. xD And I'm sorry that you had to wait awhile (again!) for the update. School has officially taken over my life. :P

**Vampiress24**: I agree, kisses that happen too quickly are annoying. Although initially I was planning on waiting a few more chapters… xD

**Azure Raelin**: Oh, ok. (runs away)

**magnum326**: Don't feel bad! It's not like you wanted to break your arm! (at least I hope not O.o) I've only fractured my arm, and that was when I was four after falling off of a plastic playplace house. Lol XD

**aslan-chic**: I hate marching band. It's so pointless. And stupid. And (grrrrrrr!) I'm only doing it b/c I want to be in concert band. (sigh) N'way, I'm glad you liked the kiss. It was fun to write. :D

**PIRO the unforgiven one**: I'm sorry you have lopsided…eyes. O.o My hair's really boring. Does that help? xD

**Story Weaver1**: Glad you enjoyed it! :D And I agree, extremely lemony smutty stuff is nauseating. Bleh. :P

**princess of destiny**: Thanks! I just love writing fluff, way too much for my own good. XD

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princesszel**: Well, "san" is a Japanese suffix that is similar to that of "Mr." or "Mrs." in English. There are other suffixes too, that mean different things (and don't have an English equivalent). "San" is usually used for an acquaintance or just to be polite in general. So, "Nagem-san" kinda means "Miss Nagem", but not exactly, for there aren't any direct translations of Japanese suffixes. Does that make sense? Lol, don't quote me on this b/c I'm not really an expert. xD

** ZeldaChik63**: Actually, this'll is a word. My spellcheck says so. O.o Who would have thought? =D

**nightwanderer**: And I'm even more evil b/c I delayed getting this chapter out, too. (sigh) Sorry about that. :(

**Greki**: Glad you liked it! :D

**jade04**: OK! xD

**zeldaiskool**: Aw, man, flutes totally rule, hands down. Lol

**Lucibell**: Yes, I have seen the screenshots and the trailer for the new LOZ GCN game. I'm so excited! Do you know how amazing that game will be? (OMG) Thanks so much for the compliments, too. I feel special. :D

**Glorfindel Silverleaf**: I wouldn't be complaining if Link kissed me, even if he didn't ask me in the first place! Hehehehe xD

**TieFighterPlt181st**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I really love Sleeping Beauty, too. It was one of my favorite movies when I was little.

**Jewel of the Wolves**: I wondered where you ran off to! Lol, I'm glad you're back and still reviewing. xD Thank you so much for your compliments, as always. And, yes, I will review your fic when I find the time. Gah, I hate school. O.O


	10. Affirmations

_A/N:_

Oh, wow. It's been a whole month. I feel so ashamed. :( So sorry. Hopefully by now you know my excuses. Not to mention my muses are still dormant! AARGH!!

Disclaimer: AArgh, I don't own LOZ, or have my own car, nor do I want to go to school ever again nor do I know where this list of randomness is going… O.o

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule **

_Affirmations_

It was amazing, really, how one person could completely change one's life; even their mere presence brings such joy that the heart is filled to the brim with happiness and contentment.

Zelda had never experienced such bliss.

She had never expected, in her wildest dreams, to have found someone with which she, surprisingly enough, had so much in common, such similar dreams and aspirations. Despite their differences and cultural gaps that had formed, Zelda and Link had formed an unbreakable bond that defied all logic. They couldn't stay away from each other.

Every morning, Zelda and Link would perform their set chores, as quickly as possible without risking Saria's wrath, and then just as quickly scamper off alone, sometimes to the Sacred Forest Meadow, sometimes to a clearing only a fraction of a mile from home. It didn't really matter where. Just that they had a bit of privacy from prying eyes.

The pair, initially, had just sat next to each other on the warm earth and talked for hours, of their lives for the past seven years, and other similar topics. But eventually kisses were involved; then more passionate kisses, until both would pull away, reluctantly, to attempt to salvage their earlier conversation. But the attempt would be brief; Zelda usually ended up in Link's lap most of the time.

Zelda really didn't mind the end results of their escapades. They were quite pleasant, if she did say so herself. And dear Goddesses, she had never thought she could become so _attached_ to one person so quickly. It defied anything she had ever believed about infatuation. About love.

Curling up in Link's arms as they sat together in shade of the summer sun, Zelda closed her eyes a moment and pressed her ear against his chest, listening to the comforting sound and rhythm of his heart. He pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head. She snuggled even more closely, feeling so secure that she never wanted it to end.

"Zelda, are you attempting to burrow yourself into my chest?" Link inquired, his voice lilting with silent laughter. "I am certainly not going to push you away, you know."

Zelda opened her eyes and toyed with his fingers upon her upper arm. Link's digits were calloused from his rigorous swordsmanship training; hers were, as well, although from gardening. Link had, however, kept his promise to teach her a bit of swordsmanship, and Zelda's arms and legs and every other muscle ached from the memory. She groaned aloud at the reminder.

"Something the matter?" Link asked softly as he played with Zelda's fingers as she toyed with his.

"Aye," she replied grumpily, "I am quite sore from yesterday's rigorous training, thanks to you. I feel as if each of my ligaments is going to fall off from my body, one by one."

Link laughed. "As I recall, it was you who had demanded that I teach you," he answered airily.

Zelda snorted before looking up into his eyes. "I did not _demand_. I merely requested."

"And I complied with your wishes."

Zelda harrumphed before laying her head back down upon Link's chest. He was so different from the little boy she had grown up with, she mused. Although, he continued to be as vexing as he was at that age, what with his teasing and mischievous personality. And despite training as a swordsman, he had retained a tenderness about him that Zelda had always loved. And now, she loved it even more.

"Link," she said quietly as she watched absently as he played with her hair.

"Hmm…?" His fingers brushed her ear and the sensitive skin behind it. She shivered slightly at the contact.

"When do you have to depart for the city?" she inquired, her heart contracting painfully at the thought.

"In two months or so. Why?"

Zelda sighed. "I merely wondered," she answered. "Do you have any particular plans?"

"I assume I will be sent on some type of assignment, most likely on the borderlands." He shrugged. "Who truly knows? Although I have been knighted, I do not have a permanent position in the military. I suppose I have to prove myself first."

Zelda bit her lip and gathered her courage. Gazing at the ground, she murmured, "I suppose I should clarify." She gulped audibly. "I meant, what is going to happen to us when you are forced to leave here?"

Link stilled his hand that was still intertwined in her hair. "What do you mean, 'what is going to happen to us?'"

"I meant," she stated clearly, now looking up at him, "once you leave here, will you forget all that has happened between us? Is this merely a summer love to disregard once we are apart?" Zelda possessed a sudden desire to leave his lap, but she forced herself to stay until he had answered her question. Her heart pounded within her rib cage, reverberating within her frame; anxiety washed over her.

Link's blue eyes seemed to darken to a deep sapphire as he regarded her silently. Gently, he lifted her chin with his index finger before asking, "Is that what you desire this to be?" His voice was surprisingly calm and nonchalant.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Nay! Of course I do not!"

"Then why would you even ask?"

"Simply because you are leaving and only the three Goddesses know when we will meet again," Zelda snapped, irritated at his patronizing tone. Abruptly, she rose from his lap and stood away from him, her arms crossed, her back facing him.

She heard him rise from the grass, the vegetation rustling as he moved near her. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, enveloping her in his embrace that still caused her heart to beat wildly and her cheeks to flush.

Link moved her hair away from her neck and kissed her nape. She shivered. "Do you want to know the truth, Zelda?" he inquired softly, his lips roving toward her right shoulder.

Zelda couldn't think properly, due to the touch of his lips on her skin. Nodding in affirmation to his inquiry, she attempted to hold herself together. Unfortunately, she was failing miserably.

He continued to kiss her lightly, softly, now moving towards her throat and jaw. "I do not believe I could ever forget you. Nay, I know I could not, for certain."

Zelda began to tremble, to her embarrassment. Breathlessly, she whispered, "Stop, Link. I can't…"

Her voice trailed away as he gently turned her towards him and nibbled the side of her neck. "You cannot what?"

She attempted to push him away, to stop his kisses and the feelings he was causing her to experience, but it was half-hearted. "I cannot…I cannot think…when you do that…" she whispered.

"Is that so terrible?"

"Yes…yes, because…when you do this…I disregard...I forget…what I needed to say…"

"And what is that?"

"That…" As Link hitched a calloused thumb over her lips, she gasped slightly. "That…I love you…" she breathed.

He looked down at her, his gaze warm and tender. Wrapping her even tighter in his arms, he murmured, "I love you, also. And I could never forget about the woman I love, Zelda. Never."

The flood of joy was forgotten when Link kissed her on the mouth, his hands splayed across her lower back. Zelda, her heart pounding so wildly she feared it would explode from the adrenaline, wrapped her arms around his neck and responded just as passionately.

And when Link murmured "I will never leave you, Zelda," she felt overwhelmed with joy and euphoria. She loved him dearly, and he reciprocated those feelings. It was too wonderful to comprehend.

As they kissed in the clearing, the rays of the sun shining warmly through the tree tops, both vowed in words unspoken that they would never allow themselves to be parted. Ever.

----

When night fell and Link was lying on his bed in his old room, unable to sleep, he replayed the afternoon's events, remembering the feel of Zelda in his arms and the way she sweetly kissed him and told him much she loved him. It was amazing, really, how easily he had fallen in love with her. Every aspect of her was precious: her kind disposition, her occasional temper, her vulnerability, and of course her beauty. Never in his life had Link come upon a woman lovelier than Zelda. The way her hair shone in the sunlight and the way her eyes sparkled and the way her lips resembled the color of the reddest rose—it enchanted him. She had taken over his soul.

It was now, as he lay thinking, that he began to mull over the idea of how, exactly, he was going to provide a way to have her stay with him always. If she was willing to leave the village, to live in the city, she would be alone for months at a time as he would be stationed at all different areas throughout Hyrule. Not to mention that his salary was rather small for himself, and would most certainly be when providing for two people.

And, of course, if he planned to provide for her, that would obviously denote that he would marry her beforehand. Which was a rather staggering thought.

Link loved Zelda; there was no doubt in his mind about that particular aspect. But marriage? It would be an enormous step, one needed to be thought over carefully. And Goddesses only knew if it would truly even be successful. Love did not always signify an automatically happy marriage. Nay, such an idea would have to be mulled over for quite a while.

Link fell into a deep slumber, his mind brimming with thoughts of matrimony and the woman he loved.

* * *

Well, this took me forever to get out. And it was short! But hopefully you forgive me since I provided all of you silly people with some major fluff. WEEEEEEEEE YEY, FLUFF! Now you peeps must review. YES! REVIEW! NOW!

Also, I wanted to mention that I have created an **LZ community** full of fluffy fics, and everyone is welcome to join! And if you'd like to be a staff member, just email me and let me know. Thanx! :D

**Azure Raelin**: Thank you! Glad you enjoy it. Sorry the update took forever and a day. o.O

**jade04**: Yes, the bird! I couldn't do Sleeping Beauty w/out the bird. :D

**Glorfindel Silverleaf**: I guess since you don't see anything to fix up that means it's good! Lol xD

**Kat**: Yeah, my spellchecker really doesn't like your user name. o.O But it really likes the shorter version. :3

**PIRO the unforgiven one**: Yes, I'm sure you look a lot like a made up bird… o.o Although I doubt it. :D

**Perfect Soldier 01**: Lol, I don't think I'd want that bird as a pet. He'd peck me while I slept or something. o.O Thanks for the compliments, as always! And unfortunately I do not think marching band could ever be considered fun….(groans) Oh, how I loathe it! :P

**LostReyn**: I'm glad you're back! I missed your reviews. :3 And thank you so much for such a nice review! I'm glad you've been enjoying this. Hope you're still able to review again! :D

**sawyerzelda**: Lol, thank you! And don't worry; I plan to be a novelist when I'm older. At least I hope so…. O.O

**SmileBeHappy**: Lol, you just review to tell me about your life, don't you? I don't really mind. I just think it's funny. BTW, the whole band is going to Orlando, FL on spring break and we're going to DisneyWorld! Woot!

**Nagem**: I hope those are circles due to happiness…xD

**CrazygurlMadness**: Haha, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, to be cliché. (evil laugh)

**aslan-chic**: Archaic English? Do you mean "aye" and stuff? I don't know if I would call that archaic, per se. I'm only using it b/c I like tinkering w/ diction. I think archaic would be classified as Elizabethan (thou art fair!), which I HATE. Lol But I don't hate you. I'm always open to suggestions. :D

**Bvv**: That's ok. Glad you're back! :D

**ZeldaChik63**: I guess you could say Farthnelda is the lizard guy…you mean the dragon at the end? Lol, you'll just have to wait and see. xD

**Story Weaver1**: Actually, this isn't ending too soon (especially since it's taken forever for me to update…), so don't be too sad! D

**Fury**: LZ all the way, baby!

**princess of destiny**: I can't wait for the next Zelda game! Do you know how awesome it'll be??!! (swoons) OMG my patience is running thin! O.O

**nightwanderer**: Yes, I blame school and marching band for this delay. :P UGH Oh well, at least I'm still trying to update, unlike some people…o.O Lol

**AngelaM.**: Thank you! I'm glad you reviewed b/c I really like hearing from everyone who has read my work. :)

**La Dorada**: You changed your name! But I haven't seen you around all that much, lately. Are you going to come back to ff .net? :( I'll miss getting your reviews. Please come back! ;(

**Babydoll72489**: Thank you. Yes, it's very sad that Z and L can't be together. :( But I think you'll like the ending I have in mind. :D

**Midnight Starfire**: It's been so long! I've missed your reviews! I'm sorry that ff .net won't let you review. That totally sux. :P But thank you for the compliments, as always! :D:D:D

**chaosdragon326**: You changed your name! At first I didn't know who you were, but I figured it out. xD After all this time I guess you'll be able to write your Zelda fic soon. Lol Sorry for the delay! :P

**Greki**: It's ok. I'm just glad you didn't review b/c my fic's gotten bad or uninteresting. o.O Lol

**Tri**: Thanks, I will! xD

**Vampiress24**: Glad you liked it. xD I'll definitely be having more kisses. Lol


	11. Earrings of Rose Quartz

_A/N:_

Well, I'm back once more w/ another chapter. Although it took me longer than usual. :( Sorry 'bout that. And I also changed my user name b/c I enjoy confusing people. (not really...) Ah, well, hope you enjoy this chapter, esp. since it's a pivotal one. Kinda. I guess. o.O Oh, and a belated Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans. Yey for Pilgrims. :P

Disclaimer: I love Mary Sues AND I own LOZ! (sporfle) NOT

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule**

_**Earrings of Rose Quartz**_

The end of summer was approaching quickly, as was Zelda's eighteenth birthday. Saria busied herself with party preparations, while Triana stayed away in the forest, at work at some type of project that was not to be disclosed. Zelda found the mood to be rather odd, for it almost seemed that the two women were actually _dreading_ the occasion, rather than looking forward to it like normal people. Not to mention that Link had been sent away to the city to obtain some "items," otherwise known as birthday gifts.

Zelda rested her chin on her hands, her belly on the grass of the clearing that had become one of her and Link's favorite places. Linna slept soundly against her, purring quietly and absently kneading her claws into Zelda's side. Zelda hardly noticed the random prick of claws in her hip, for the day was pleasantly warm and the shade of the trees had caused her to be rather drowsy. With a yawn, she closed her eyes, completely forgetting the task she had been sent out to do in the first place and completely unaware of the life changing events that were now occurring.

----

When Saria heard the sound of hooves traveling closer and closer to the cottage outside, she instantly dropped the herbs in her hands and went to the window. There, she saw a white stallion with the red and gold livery of the king carrying a rider clothed in similar colors. Her heart in her throat, she hurried outside to wait for the messenger, for she knew for certain that he had come bearing a message for her.

As the man approached the cottage, he eventually reined in his horse and inquired, "Is this the home of Saria, Sage of Kokiri Forest?"

Saria replied, "Yes, and I am she. What brings you here to this place?"

The messenger dismounted easily and walked to her, an envelope in his hand. "I bear a message for you. From the King of Hyrule," he added superiorly, his chin jutting out ever so slightly.

Saria barely noticed his bout of arrogance, for her heart had begun to pound so quickly that she was shaking. With trembling fingers, she broke the wax seal stamped with the Royal Family's coat of arms and opened the letter. In it, she read:

_To Sage Saria and Great Fairy Triana of Kokiri Forest:_

_The item you have held for us is to be returned before sundown, two weeks and three days before the autumnal equinox. If it is not returned promptly, there will be severe consequences._

_We thank you for keeping it safe all of these years._

It was not signed.

Saria looked up from the letter after what seemed to be hours. Swallowing audibly, she said quietly, "Tell them the item will be returned as commanded."

The messenger tipped his hat in recognition. "Your words will be passed along to His Majesty." Turning, he mounted his horse and added blandly, "May the Goddesses keep you, madam." With that, he rode away, his figure eventually disappearing into the emerald expanse of the woods, never to be seen again.

Saria clutched the letter to her breast, feeling her body go numb. Dazedly she went into the house, where she crumpled the letter and tossed it into the fire, watching as it slowly burned to ash.

----

At the end of the week Link returned, items in hand and a cheerful smile literally plastered upon his handsome face. After placing Epona in the small stable and giving her some oats to eat, he went inside the cottage to find Saria and Triana talking quietly, foreheads literally touching in their exchange. When they heard him enter, however, they quieted instantly and looked to him, their eyes flickering in the candlelight.

Link raised an eyebrow while setting down the gifts upon the table. Seating himself, he asked, "You two seem awfully quiet. Anything the matter?"

Triana seemed about to answer before she closed her mouth and rose, gruffly combing her fingers through her red hair. Saria looked away and sighed, before her gaze fell upon him once more. Her jade hoops winked in the soft light. "Aye, there is something the matter, Link," she answered gravely.

Link raised both eyebrows. "Aye, well, I could certainly tell that by the looks on your faces," he responded slowly. "What is it, exactly—?"

"Zelda's leaving." Triana looked to him now, her scarlet eyes fiery red in the candlelight. "And she's not coming back," she added, her voice unnaturally raw and tight.

Link blinked. "What are you speaking of? Where is Zelda going?"

Saria rose and went to his side; taking his hand as if he were a little child, she murmured, "We should have told you this long ago, Link. Zelda is not who you think she is."

Unconsciously, Link fingered the little bag carrying the earrings he had bought specifically for Zelda. The earrings that he had chosen after meticulously inspecting every pair within the city, it seemed. The earrings that would change both of their lives. His fingers still curled around the cloth pouch, Link furrowed his brow in confusion. "I do not understand," he answered.

"Link, have you ever heard the story of the Princess that mysteriously disappeared eighteen years ago? The story of how she was cursed to die on her eighteenth birthday?" Saria gazed at him intently, emerald eyes blazing.

Link stared at her a moment in confusion before his mind began to whirl suddenly with thoughts and ideas that were unthinkable, yet ridiculously plausible. His heart clenching painfully, he clutched the pouch containing the earrings and murmured, "She cannot be..."

The cottage filled with silence, tense silence that said more than words ever could. Triana stared at the fire, while Saria looked away from Link, her eyes filling with tears. When no one would deem an actual answer, Link took a deep breath, his eyes blazing.

One word: "Why?"

Triana turned around. "Why do you think?" she snapped, her anger covering her emotions that were steadily unraveling. "She was cursed to _die_, and all we could do was shelter her here, away from her parents and her heritage." The fairy woman's throat contracted; she combed her long fingers through her hair in an attempt to stop the tears that were soon in coming. "But they want her back now and we cannot do anything but watch her go," she choked. Ashamed, she turned away and began to cry quietly.

Link clenched his fists, trying to control his anger that was threatening to be unleashed upon the two innocent women. Looking to Saria, he asked slowly, "What is this curse?" His voice was tense, tight with emotion.

Saria wiped her eyes and then blew her nose in a linen handkerchief. "It is a curse that was placed upon her when she was born by Farthnelda, a witch who was once a Great Fairy like Triana," she answered quietly. "This cursed her to die on her eighteenth birthday by pricking her finger on a spindle. Triana was only able to counter the curse by having it so that she would not die but would fall into an eternal sleep, only to be broken by her true love." Saria looked to him now, her eyes still crystalline with unshed tears. "And now she is to go back to her parents, to become a princess once more."

Link couldn't bear anymore of their words. Zelda...dear Goddesses, it couldn't be true... He felt as if his heart were breaking, his happiness shattering without so much as a thought. Now he could never give her the earrings, for he was but a lowly knight, and she, a princess of Hyrule.

Abruptly, Link stood, slamming his hand holding the pouch of earrings onto the table, startling both Saria and Triana. "Why...why didn't you tell me before this?" he ground out. His voice was harsh and filled with words unspoken, his head bent toward the ground. Angrily, he uncovered the pouch and dumped the contents out onto the table for the women to see. Saria gasped quietly, instantly recognizing their purpose; Triana remained silent, yet her quietude spoke volumes.

"These were for her. I wish you had told me before I..." His voice trailed away, speaking the words for him: _I wish you had told me before I had fallen in love with her._ He began again: "Take them. I have no need for these anymore."

Gruffly, Link turned and left the cottage, unable to speak anymore to the two women. As he walked to no particular destination, his heart filling with agony, he saw her: Zelda.

"Link!" she cried happily, completely unaware of all that had happened. "You're back!" Unknowingly, she hugged him, her arms curling around his neck. Link froze, unable to push her away or embrace her. But when she lifted her chin for a kiss, he took her arms from around his neck and said quietly, "Not now, Zelda."

He left her there in the dark, for he couldn't bear to see her and imagine what it would have been like to have her wear those earrings. Those earrings of rose quartz.

----

It was as if a dark, gloomy cloud had descended upon everyone's mood. Both Saria and Triana barely spoke at all, and Link was completely avoiding her. Frustrated, Zelda began to harvest her herbs a bit too forcefully, causing one stalk to be literally ripped in two. With an exasperated sigh, she sat back on her haunches, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. Ripping her innocent plants in two was not going to help anyone.

Upon opening her eyes she noticed Link passing by, his gaze focused on the ground and his footsteps heavy. Zelda followed him with her eyes, willing him to look her way, but he never did. Disappointment flooded her heart once more when he continued walking away from her, never even acknowledging her presence.

Zelda assumed that something had occurred in the city that had caused him to have such a dark mood. Really, though, he needn't be so rude to her. Not once since he had arrived had he hugged or kissed her or even greeted her, and he had pushed her away that first night, as if he couldn't bear her touch. It hurt, but Zelda forced herself to be patient. Maybe he would tell her what was wrong. In the meantime, she had to be tolerant and understanding.

She continued picking herbs in her garden before going inside the cottage again, where Saria was working silently. The little woman looked to her when she entered, but only smiled tremulously and went back to work. Zelda raised an eyebrow at this while setting down the herbs on the table. What was wrong with everyone?

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Zelda asked kindly, attempting to be hospitable to everyone's sudden mood swings.

"Hmm?" Saria looked over her shoulder, as if surprised that she was still there. "Oh, nay, there is not anything more. Perhaps today you should go play with Linna in the meadow."

Zelda frowned, hand on her hip. "Saria, what is going on?" she asked, annoyance flaring within her. The little woman turned toward her once more. "All of you have been acting so oddly lately. What is going on? Did something happen to Link in the city?"

Saria sighed but turned back around, her back to Zelda. "Nothing is wrong, my dear," she responded. "Perhaps Link has merely fallen into a depression. Sometimes that happens to young men, you know."

Zelda's anger sparked instantly: Saria was lying. She could tell by her stiff posture, the way her words seemed forced and unnaturally light. Her response only furthered Zelda's suspicions. What were they keeping from her? "You are lying, Saria," she spat, her ire dangerously rising. "Tell me what is going on or—"

She was interrupted when Triana banged open the door and rushed inside. She stopped abruptly in her tracks when she noticed Zelda in the room, however. Saria turned once more around and Zelda soon found herself being literally stared at by the two women, disconcertion instantly filling her.

Zelda broke the silence. "What's going on?"

Both seemed at a loss for words for a moment. Finally, Saria spoke. "Zelda...you must understand, there are circumstances here that are beyond our control—"

"Then perhaps I would understand better if I knew what was going on!" Zelda cried. "Am I suddenly not to be trusted? Have I proven myself unreliable? What is it? What have I done to earn such disrespect?"

Triana sighed, exasperation written on her face. "Zelda, stop this. Screaming at us will get you no where." She combed her fingers through her hair, a sure sign that she was peeved.

Zelda fell silent, unable to respond such harshness. What had she done to merit such treatment? Her stomach twisting, she sat down at the table and folded her hands, forcing herself to be tranquil and reasonable. Perhaps then she would receive some answers. "I am not screaming now," she stated quietly. "Tell me what's going on, then."

Saria looked at Triana, her face pinched with what seemed to be fear. Triana sighed once more before responding. "You are not who you think you are," she answered cryptically.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, frustration rising again, but she forced it down. "What?" she inquired. "What are you—?"

"You are not Zelda of the Kokiri Forest, an orphan child found when you were but a few weeks old," Saria stated solemnly. "You have a destiny to fulfill, Zelda."

"You have a destiny to fulfill as the Princess of Hyrule," Triana finished. "You were brought here as a babe by order of the king and queen, your parents. And now you are to be sent back to them to be a princess once again."

Zelda's eyes widened, incredulous at such outrageous information. "You are jesting, aye?" she asked desperately, her heart hammering so loudly that she was certain that everyone could hear it. When both women merely gazed at her silently, one with pity in her eyes, the other with hardened resolve, she felt bile rise in her throat. "No...no..." she murmured, hands across her abdomen, her hands in fists. "I cannot believe that...I..."

"Believe it," Triana replied. "Would we jest about something so crucial? Nay, you are indeed a Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. And you are to leave for the city on your birthday. As ordered by the King."

Zelda gazed up at them, misery in her eyes. "I...what...what about Link...?" she whispered.

Saria went to her and took her hands. "My dear Zelda, I am so sorry. But you must accept your role as the Princess, for you are the only living heir." Looking away, she added softly, "And you must marry as according your station. You are royalty, now."

Zelda shook her head before snatching her hands away from Saria's grasp. "No...nooooo....!" she moaned. "It cannot be true! It cannot!" Tears flooded her vision, her stomach roiling and her heart clenching in pain. Rising, she turned to go, but not before Triana grasped her wrist and placed something in her palm.

"These, Zelda, were for you," Triana said quietly, overlooking Saria's gasp of disapproval. "From Link."

Turning slowly, Zelda took the cloth pouch and dumped the contents into her hand. Two earrings tumbled into her palm, both made of rose quartz. Zelda's eyes widened to saucers. Looking to Triana, she asked with a sob, "He wanted to marry me?"

The Great Fairy ran another hand through her hair. "Yes, but he now knows he cannot. You must accept this also, Zelda—"

Triana's words were cut off as Zelda stumbled from the cottage, the earrings gripped in her palm as she sobbed, her chest rising and falling in breathless gasps. Running, running, it didn't matter where, she had to get away. Her footsteps pounding into the ground, the wind blowing her hair into her eyes, she stumbled and wept, her heart breaking. It couldn't be true...it couldn't...

It was as if the world itself were crumbling before her very eyes. A Princess! For her entire life Zelda had wondered of her origins and true family. But to discover that she was royalty, that she was to one day take the crown of Hyrule and rule the land was inconceivable. And now she was to be taken away from her home and her adopted family and the man she loved to become a person she did not know how to be.

Upon reaching the outskirts of the village Zelda stopped to catch her breath, for it continued to come out in breathless, sobbing gasps. The tears flowed uninhibited down her face and onto her dress, and it was all she could do to not collapse amidst the swirling emotions reverberating within her mind and heart. After a few more moments she kept walking, her steps as heavy as her spirit.

Through a haze of tears she came to find herself in the Sacred Forest Meadow, the grass a bright emerald beneath the summer sun. Goldenrod and dandelion seeds floated about in the balmy breeze, and a stream flowed a few yards to her left, its water bubbling and wholly transparent. As numbness began to creep within her, Zelda went to the stream and fell upon her knees before it, her reflection now visible upon its surface. There she glimpsed a girl of immense beauty, hair like the sun, eyes like the sea, lips like the reddest rose. A true princess.

Disgusted, Zelda slapped the image away, the water splashing her slightly. Now all she viewed was ripples upon the surface, ever expanding away from her. Clenching her fists in anger she felt a sharp prick of pain upon her right palm. Slowly opening her hand, she finally remembered the earrings that Triana had given to her. The earrings Link had intended to give her before asking her to be his wife.

Another flood of tears threatened to spill as she gazed at the tiny spheres of rose quartz. Although they were did not come close to the value of sapphires or rubies, they were beautiful to her, all the same. And now she could never wear them, for she was a princess, and a princess does not marry a lowly knight.

It wasn't fair! her heart screamed. How could the Goddesses curse her to find true love yet never be able to be with him? Zelda began to sob quietly once more, despair filling her completely. It wasn't fair! What right did any person have to tell her whom she could and could not marry?

She gazed at the two pieces of jewelry, her eyes flooded with tears before making a decision. Leaning over the stream so as to see her reflection, her hand shaking and her lip trembling, Zelda took one earring and pressed it against her lobe, right next to the jade hoops. In a bout of defiance she jammed the earring through, a sharp pain resulting throughout her entire ear. And before she lost her courage completely she did the same to the other ear, the pain less noticeable than before.

Zelda gazed at her reflection in the stream and felt triumph fill her. She may never be able to marry Link, but she would wear his earrings until the day she died. Her heart had been pledged, and she intended to keep her promise.

----

Link found her beside a stream in the meadow, her head bent towards the water. Slowly, he went to her, his heart breaking as he did so. The crazy part of him wanted to steal her away from all of this pain and heartbreak, but the rational part forced him to be logical. He could not change the inevitable. He would have to accept that Zelda could never be his.

Eventually, Zelda heard him and looked up, her eyes swollen and puffy from crying. But Link hardly noticed the tears still falling down her cheeks, for all he could look at were the rose earrings in her ears. His breath left him and the cruel force of gravity brought him down onto his knees before her, his heart hammering and his mind whirling.

"Who gave you those?" he murmured, pointing to the said jewelry.

Zelda bit her lip, as if that action would stem the flow of tears. "Triana," she whispered in answer. "She said that you had wanted to give them to me."

Link fell silent, his gaze now on the ground before them. Eventually, he croaked, "Yes, I had bought them for you. As a birthday present."

Looking up he saw Zelda beginning to cry again. Covering her face with her hands, she said with a sob as she rocked back and forth, "I do not know what to do. I love you, Link." Uncovering her face, she murmured, "I love you so much."

Link instantly took her in his arms and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Stroking her hair, he rocked her like an infant as she sobbed into his tunic, wetting the fabric with her tears. After a while, Zelda calmed a bit; looking up into his eyes, she murmured resolutely while touching the rose earrings, "I will always wear these for you, Link. I will be your wife in heart. Forever."

Link felt the world crumble. Desperately, he kissed her, pressing her against him so as to memorize the feeling of her against him. "I love you, Zelda," he whispered between kisses. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her ear, her jaw, her throat. When she whimpered in protest when he moved her hands from around his neck, he murmured, "I won't ever let you go. Ever."

The balmy breeze of summer enveloped them as they kissed with all of their hearts, for both knew it would be one of the last times they would be together.

* * *

(cough) Dang, that was a pretty long chapter, at least for me. (rubs bum) This computer chair makes your booty hurt after a while... :P Well, I hope you enjoyed this long and angsty and SOMEWHAT sappy chapter. :3 I know you liked it. Even if it was cheesy. YOU LIKED IT, YOU KNOW IT!!! (cough) Well, please review. THANKS! xD

**Perfect Soldier 01:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D And especially since it cheered you up. Fluff does that to me too. xD

**babowonsuni: **I hope that means you liked the fluff! xD I guess Link was being a guy, but if it had been me I wouldn't have complained. Lol

**ZeldaChik63:** Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Writing fluff is a lot of fun. I don't see how anyone could not like it! xD

**Fury:** I hope this chapter satisfied your need for more fluff. :D

**Tri:** Is there a fluff border? I hope it's not a bad thing to cross it! xD

**Zeldagurli:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :D :D :D

**sawyerzelda:** Oh, wow, thank you! I really hope I can become a novelist, but you never know what might happen. (novel writing isn't a particularly stable job choice) And you're welcome, too! You definitely deserve a review for writing such cute fics! :D

**Nagem:** So glad you enjoyed the fluff. And I'm really sorry that I haven't been around Writerz Corner in, like, months. I'm a horrible person. :'(

**niyila's song: **Thanks! xD

**Crimson Ashes: **Yep, we're definitely going to Florida over spring break! I guess lots of other bands do that too... (shrug) And to your question, the LZ community is just a place where you can find a bunch of fics that have some kind of LZ romance in them. By joining you can get email updates when I add more stories to the community. :D

**PIRO the unforgiven one:** Thanks! :D :D :D

**AngelaM.:** I'm glad you liked it! And yes, school still sux. AARGH

**princess of destiny: **I don't know if this should be published...but it's a nice thought! xD And it would be great if there was fluff in the next LOZ game! I can't wait for it to come out!!!

**Bvv:** Was this chapter sad? :(

**Babydoll72489:** Hmm...well, I like to try and avoid having characters speak with everyday slang mostly b/c they aren't in the 21st century and wouldn't talk that way. My biggest pet peeve is when people use "OK" in fics that aren't in this century...I don't know why, it just bugs me! O.o

**Alantie Mistaniu: **Thank you! I think everyone enjoyed the fluff. xD And I'm so glad you updated! It had been forever. o.o

**chaosdragon326:** I hope you get that chapter out soon! I want to read it. :D

**jade04:** Thanks! :)

**Story Weaver1:** Thank you! And also, I listed you as a staff member for the community, but you have to go to your user page and click on the "C2 Staff" link and accept the position. Then you can add fics to the archive if you want. :D

**TieFighterPlt181st: **I know, it has been a while. And it took even longer for me to update w/ this chapter! And if I have the time I'll review your fic. School is really bogging me down lately. :P

**linka:** Of course I'll finish!

**Glorfindel Silverleaf: **Yeah, it was kinda short. But I hope the fluff made up for the lack in length. xD

**Amity-Star: **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it. And yes, LOZ is extremely addicting. I hope you've played OOT, though. That's the best LOZ game, in my opinion. And when you say "I'm lovin' it" it reminds me of McDonald's more than JT. Lol o.O

**Vampiress24:** Yes, there'll definitely be more kisses. And don't we all want to be Zelda? (sigh)

**susan:** Thank you! And all we girls wish we had a guy like Link. Lol xD

**aslan-chic:** I wouldn't yell! o.o Feel free to say anything you like. I'm always in need of constructive criticism, even more than compliments (however appreciated they are). I won't yell, I promise! O.O

**vladimir the hamster: **Concert band is the best part! It's the only reason why I actually go through the horror of marching band. (shudder) But I'm not into jazz band b/c I play the flute...:P

**Lost Soul 01: **Oh, wow, you're back! It's been so long. ;; I've missed your reviews, especially since so many other people have fallen off the face of the planet and stopped reviewing! (cries) And, yes, if I ever do publish anything (haha) I'll remember everyone who has reviewed w/ such wonderful compliments! :D And I used a guay in the story b/c those are the same creatures that look like crows, right? (b/c there's a crow in the movie...)


	12. The Wind's Betrayal

_A/N:_

Ah, well, two months have passed, so I guess it's time to update! /sarcasm Truth be told, my inspiration has been very low. (tear) Hope you enjoy this, nonetheless...

Disclaimer: I should just put this in my user info and be done w/ it. Honestly. I don't own LOZ. I've written this so many freaking times...

* * *

**The Slumbering Princess of Hyrule**

**_The Wind's Betrayal_**

The night before her eighteenth birthday, Zelda wept one last time. Head bowed, shoulders hunched, she cried quietly in her bedroom before falling into a fitful sleep, her dreams fragmented and obscure in meaning. When dawn arrived, Zelda rose numbly, slowly, from her beloved bed. Tenderly, she made it for the last time; after running her hand across the length of the quilt that she had had since she was young, she dressed and picked up the already packed saddlebags and carried them into the kitchen, where Saria and Triana were waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday, Zelda," Saria said kindly as she kissed Zelda's cheek. Handing her a small parcel, the little woman added, "These were my grandmother's. I hope you treasure them as I have."

Zelda glanced at Saria's hopeful face before beginning to unwrap the package. Opening a box the size of her fist, Zelda found a necklace of pearls inside. Gently, she lifted the necklace out and fingered the smooth surface of the pearls, the sunlight causing each precious gem to glisten. Saria took the necklace from Zelda and placed it around her slender throat. The pearls felt like drops of rain upon her skin, cool and soft.

"Thank you, Saria," Zelda murmured, her heart clenching painfully. Suddenly saddened once more, Zelda threw her arms about the little woman and hugged her tightly, fighting tears. "Thank you so much," she murmured again. "Thank you for everything, Saria."

Saria hugged her just as tightly, despite her lack of height. Eventually pulling away from her foster daughter, she blinked back tears and said, "I will always treasure my memories of you. I have been so very lucky to have been able to raise such a wonderful child." Kissing her again on the cheek, she added, "Be well, love."

Zelda nodded. Tears still threatened, but she held them back. Turning to Triana, she said, "Is everything ready?"

The fairy woman nodded. Rising, she replied, "Come. We best start off as early as we can. I would like to get to the city before nightfall."

Zelda followed her out the door, Saria right behind. As they went outside, they were enveloped in the bright summer sunshine, the morning sky devoid of any cloud. A gentle breeze blew; Zelda closed her eyes a moment to capture its calmness for herself. The breeze seemed to whisper comforting thoughts in her ear before flitting into the trees and grass. Zelda knew that in no other place would she feel such a gentle wind as this. Only in her home did it whisper so.

Opening her eyes, Zelda noticed two of the village donkeys tied to a post, awaiting their riders. They chomped on the grass lazily, their ears twitching every so often. Triana, always the efficient one, took Zelda's saddlebags and put them upon one of the animals, which made a noise of annoyance before returning to its beloved morning meal. Looking away from Triana, Zelda noticed that many of the Kokiri folk had come to see her off, and Zelda felt her heart gladden slightly. Each villager came to either shake her hand or give her a heartfelt hug, letting her know that she was beloved to many more people than she had ever before believed.

Navi, Tatl, and Tael were also there, hovering in the air above the donkeys. They quickly went to Zelda and began talking all at once. "Zelda! Zelda! You can't leave!" "Zelda! Will you ever come back?" "Zelda, can I come with you?" all three sprites chattered at once. Triana's fiery glare quieted them instantly. Smiling, Zelda placed each sprite onto the palms of her hands. "I will miss you three very much," she murmured. "Be good for Triana, will you?"

Each sprite chattered agreement. Letting them go, Zelda watched them fly to whatever destination suited their fancy at that moment. For some reason, their normal jubilance was calming to Zelda.

But the hugs and occasional kisses of the little folk and the bright energy of the sprites did not distract Zelda from looking for the one person who was not there. She hadn't seen Link all morning. The thought of him not seeing her off made her stomach twist and her eyes fill with tears. Sniffing, she went to Triana when she called, and mounted her own little donkey, positioning her skirts so that they would not be in the way.

Saria approached, and to Zelda's surprise, had Linna in her arms. "I believe that this one would be bereft without you, my dear," she said before handing the cat to Zelda. The fluffy marmalade purred loudly as she settled in Zelda's arms, wholly content to spend the rest of her days upon her mistress's lap. The donkey made another annoyed noise at the other animal atop its back, but with a glare from Triana, it desisted.

The scarlet-haired woman shifted her gaze from the donkeys to Saria, her face masked with nonchalance. Zelda, however, noticed the agitated twitch of her jaw, and knew that the fairy woman was not immune to sadness, either. "Well, we should be going," Triana remarked blandly while tucking a lone strand of hair behind her ear. Leading Saria away from Zelda and lowering her voice to a whisper, she asked, "Where is Link? Is he not going to say goodbye?"

Saria's eyes saddened. "I have not seen him at all today. But I do not believe that he would sit by and not give a farewell. That is not like him," she answered just as quietly.

Triana frowned. Her scarlet brows furrowed in annoyance, she replied tightly, "We cannot wait for him. We must not delay."

With a mournful sigh, Saria looked away. "Go, Triana. But do not mention anything to Zelda. She is hurting enough, already."

Triana nodded in acknowledgement and left to mount the other donkey. Before she nudged the animal into a trot, and thereby leading Zelda down the path away from the forest, Saria said her goodbyes once more. With another kiss and hug, and a few tears, Zelda began her journey.

Following the dirt path away from her home, Zelda's heart clenched painfully. She refused to allow herself to dwell on Link's lack of farewell. Thinking about it made her heart begin to crumble. Nay, she would think of that when the time came. But for now, all she could do was look forward, not back.

When Triana and Zelda entered the tunnel leading to Hyrule Field, Zelda heard someone running behind them, and she pulled the donkey to a stop. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as someone entered the tunnel before stopping for a breath, his gasping the only sound audible. When he looked up, Zelda gazed into Link's blue eyes and felt her world crumble. He'd come. He'd truly come.

Frozen, Zelda watched as he approached her, while absently hearing Triana leaving the tunnel to give them a bit of privacy. When he came to her side, Zelda placed Linna in one of the saddlebags; she meowed in protest, but settled down to sleep quickly enough, her tail twitching from side to side in annoyance. Zelda, however, had eyes only for Link.

Reaching down to touch his cheek, she whispered croakily, "I feared you wouldn't come."

He smiled tenderly, and covered her hand with his own. "You have little faith, love," he murmured. "I was merely getting your farewell gift." From his belt loop he took a red chrysanthemum and handed it to Zelda, its petals the deep color of blood. "I wanted you to have this. To remember me by."

Her hands trembling, she accepted the flower. Everlasting love, Zelda thought as tears spilled from her eyes, blurring the vision of red before her. Link had given her a token of love, to cherish always. With a sob, she threw her arms around his neck; he, in turn, lifted her down from the donkey and held her close, his arms tight around her. "Even if you had never come, I would never forget you, Link," Zelda whispered fervently. "Never. I will love you always."

Gently wiping away her tears with his callused thumb, Link said, "Do not cry, Zelda. I do not wish to see any more tears shed over my account." Placing her upon the ground, he continued to hold her close. His blue eyes shining, he said reverently, "I love you, Zelda. Always remember that."

As if in a sacred ceremony, they kissed one last time, their emotions displayed not with words but with tender actions. Time ceased to exist. Both knew they should stop, that they were only prolonging their misery, but neither could pull away from the other. Kisses became even more passionate, even more heartfelt. Zelda's tears increased; she held tighter onto Link, her grip desperate. Link had already buried one hand in her hair while the other held her close, encircled about her tiny waist.

Eventually, Zelda pulled away, her face tear-streaked and red from crying. "I need to go," she whispered.

"I know." Link caressed her cheek and placed one kiss on each eyelid before prompting her towards the donkey. He helped her mount. Their fingers entwined, Link unlaced them and stepped away. "Goodbye, Zelda. I love you," he whispered.

Zelda desperately wished to touch him one last time, but she held back, her hands clenched into fists. "Goodbye, Link," she replied shakily, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. "I love you, also. Forever."

The world crumbled completely when Zelda turned away and nudged the donkey into a trot, forever leaving her love behind, alone in the forest. Sobs racked her frame and by the time she found Triana, she was inconsolable. The red chrysanthemum clutched in her fingers, Zelda was led away from all that she held dear.

Unaware to Zelda, Link had watched her go until her figure had disappeared from the horizon. His shoulders hunched, his heart broken, he sank to the ground and covered his face. There, he wept bitterly.

----

The sun was setting. Streaked with scarlet and orange, the sky seemed to be a paint palette of colors, delicately swirled together with an artist's precise handling of a brush. Zelda gazed out the tall windows while absently petting Linna, her eyes sore and scratchy from crying. Her heart was numb. After arriving at the castle, she had been ushered in secretly by a wiry steward, his mustache as bristly as his tone of voice. There, Zelda was to await the arrival of the king and queen, her blood parents. No maids attended her. No one knew of her presence except a few select people. Triana had told her it was to prevent an uproar at the sudden appearance of the "long-lost heir," that her existence would be revealed to the public later on.

Zelda continued to stroke Linna's velvety fur, now alone except for the feline, for Triana had claimed a need for some fresh air. The plump cat purred languidly as a result of Zelda's ministrations, her claws kneading into Zelda's thigh. Zelda gazed at Linna and murmured, "You couldn't care less if I was a peasant girl or a princess, could you?"

Linna nudged her hand, beckoning her to continue her affectionate ministrations.

"Nay, even if I was a buck-toothed hag you would still be by my side." Zelda sniffed a little, feeling tears prick. Gruffly, she wiped them away, refusing to cry again. Enough tears had been shed already.

As if sensing her mistress's pain, Linna rose, stretched, and settled down in Zelda's lap, her tail wrapped around her body in complete contentment. The feline's purring vibrated the tops of Zelda's thighs, her claws kneading her mistress's skin once more. Zelda smiled tremulously, and rested her head against the wall. She almost wished that the king and queen—for she could not think of them as her parents—would come and distract her thoughts.

Exhaustion suddenly settled heavily upon Zelda's shoulders. Closing her eyes, she dozed for a little while, receiving a much needed respite from her ever swirling thoughts. When the sun had set completely, Linna jumped off Zelda's lap, suddenly restless due to some unknown source. The feline mewed and began agitatedly clawing the rug below the window. Zelda waved a lazy hand for her to stop, but her exhaustion pulled her even deeper into dreamland. Reality ceased to exist.

A wind began to whistle quietly. A sudden chill filled the room, and Zelda shivered unconsciously. The wind creepily caressed her face before wrapping its tendrils about her ears, so as to whisper its secrets to her. _Come to me, beloved,_ it beckoned. _Come and find peace._

Zelda moaned and tried to resist, but was powerless against its call. _Come, beloved, come to me..._it whispered. Against the little will she had left, Zelda rose from the window, with eyes open yet unseeing, and listened to the wind once more. _Follow me. Follow me, beloved..._

She followed. She followed the breeze into the darkness, where her will to resist was wholly extinguished. All there was now was the breeze and its call. _Follow, yes, follow, beloved, follow me and you will find peace for all eternity..._ Up endless stairs, to either heaven or hell, she did not know, did she follow the call. Around corners, through corridors, up stairs, up, up, up. The breeze caressed her face when she faltered, letting her know that all was well. Why should she not trust the wind? The oldest aspect of nature, what was to be deceitful about the air itself?

Eternity passed. The breeze stopped abruptly before continuing on when it had found its destination. Zelda followed it, feeling the way by its chilled touch. She could see nothing else. There was no light. Only darkness. Only the infinite abyss of night.

The call became more persuasive, more demanding. _Come, come! Follow, follow, beloved! Follow the wind! It will lead you where you want to go!_ it whispered fiercely. Zelda obeyed. She had no will to resist. Upon entering a tiny room, she came upon a patch of light that illuminated a spinning wheel, the needle gleaming in the moonlight.

_Come. Come, beloved. All will be well. You will find peace here. _Slowly, steadily, Zelda approached the spinning wheel, her right hand extended, as if beckoning the needle to come closer. _Yes, beloved, come! Come, come, come!_

She came. She obeyed the wind's call. Her right index finger hovering above the needle, she hesitated but a moment before a sudden force not her own pricked her finger upon the sharp metal point. Dazedly, she watched a single drop of blood well upon the tip of her pale digit. It slid down her finger, warm and slick.

Her vision blurred. The wind whirled furiously around her, its former whistling a piercing cry, screeching with what seemed to be triumph.

Knowing that the wind had betrayed her, Zelda was then enveloped by the darkness.

* * *

Ah, now there's the sleeping beauty plot we were all waiting for! Did anyone need a tissue for the first part? (sniff, sniff) I even got a little sniffly, and I was the one writing it! (honestly!) I know this chapter was a little short...sorry...O.O Now you must all review. I'm hoping for 35 reviews this time! Oh baby! xD 

**PinkyTheSnowman: **Isn't heartbreak such a great topic? Except when it makes you depressed. I hate that. -.-

**Nagem: **Hmm...well, I don't think the next few chapters are going to be all that happy. O.O But, don't worry. When have I ever not had a happy ending? (only once, if I do recall)

**Some say the world will end: **Actually, since you just want to subscribe but not be a staff member, you have to do that yourself. xD All you do is go to the community link and click on "subscribe" and that should do it. :D And, no, there isn't any questionnaire. Anyone can join. :D Also, I reviewed your story b/c it's LZ (yey!) and b/c I really love Naoko Takeuchi. I actually downloaded the first few chapters of "Maria" to read. xD So I think those are the reasons why people read and reviewed your fic.

**Amity-Star: **Did you get OOT for Christmas? That's my fave game of all time. I've beaten it more times than I can count. xD

**Glorfindel Silverleaf: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I think that chapter was one of my faves to write, even though it was sad. :'(

**Babydoll72489: **Not using ok is just one of my silly pet peeves. (shrug) It's cool that you want to become a novelist, too! Good luck to the both of us, I guess! xD

**Serenity Blue: **Thank you! I don't know if my fic can compare w/ this original, but it's a nice thought! xD I thought, also, that it would be interesting to use earrings instead of the usual ring as the engagement jewelry. But, yes, piercing your own ears would really hurt. Ow. xD

**Fury: **But love conquers all! :P At least that's what they say in the movie... Hopefully that'll be true for this fic.

**Hylian Princess: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the fluff that I write. Lol I always find it amusing that I write so much fluff...if certain people (a.k.a. my friends) knew of all the romance I write I'd never live it down. O.o

**Bvv: **Good, I'm glad you liked it! It's really hard to write non-cheesy fluff. Actually, I think it's impossible not to. xD

**Forlorn Rain: **Thank you for reviewing! I like to know what everyone thinks of my fics (even not nice things, although flames are never fun). Hope you liked this chapter as well! :D :D

**AngelaM.: **Lol, sorry 'bout that. But sometimes angst is good! Actually, I write a lot of angst. It's kinda fun to toy with characters. o.O

**chaosdragon326: **Yeah, definitely some pain going on between the pair. True love, destined to never be together! (dramatic sigh) You gotta love it, really. xD

**Perfect Soldier 01: **Being compared to Jane Austen is a huge compliment! I've only read _Pride and Prejudice_, though, but I actually really liked it (I hardly ever enjoy "classic literature" Bleh :P). I didn't even consciously think about writing like that... I guess that's a good thing, right? xD

**Alantie Mistaniu: **I know, it was a sad chapter! (sob, sniffle) If I were Zelda, though, I would be SOBBING like a sissy if I couldn't be w/ Link! (who wouldn't? xD)

**aslan-chic: **I hate stationary stories. -.- But it's difficult to get in all the necessary details but still develop the plot, you know? I'm glad that this fic is moving, though. It needed to... :D

**Lucibell: **I made you cry? I'm sorry! But I guess that means the chapter really was sad! I can never tell since I'm the one who wrote it...lol xD

**Zeldagurli: **Yey, muffin! I think I made everyone cry w/ that chapter. I didn't mean to! But I'm happy that I got the emotions across. :D:D

**Sorceress Cassandra180: **Thanks, I will! :D:D

**Story Weaver1: **Ah, another person that I almost cried! x.x I didn't mean to make everyone sad! And I don't think this chapter helped, either. :'(

**Vampiress24: **Yeah, I liked the idea of rose quartz mostly b/c pink is my fave color. xD Lol I couldn't help myself.

**jade2824: **I wanted my username to just be "Niamh" but somebody already had it. -.- I mostly chose it b/c I like different names...and b/c it's one of the names used by one of my fave authors in her books. :D

**kat: **That's ok, I'm glad you're still reviewing! I hate it when my compy doesn't work. -.- So annoying.

**Tri: **Thanks! Hope this update was soon enough!

**morningraindrops: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the angsty fluff. xD

**Greki: **That's ok, thank you for the review! I appreciate it. :D:D

**Hikashi Suzuki: **I can't tell you the ending, but let's just say that I love happy endings. (did I just totally give it away? o.O)

**sky mabile: **I'm glad you like it. I try to update ASAP, but school keeps me pretty busy so it kinda depends when I can actually update. :P

**Stef: **Thank you for reviewing my fics! That makes me happy. :D But if you ever have constructive criticism, feel free to tell me. I really need it (more so than compliments, actually xD).

**NAidi the Elf: **Well, I can't give anything away...but I think this chapter answered one of those questions. xD

**ari-aly: **Ah, but, everyone loves some angst mixed in with their romance, right? Or maybe I'm just weird. O.o


End file.
